Hercules and the Modern Girl Season 4
by Starswim
Summary: It's been a whole year, since Nattie arrived in Ancient Greece. Now that she quit working for Hades, and dumped the Son of Zeus; she's planning to start fresh, but that's not the case. She will face new enemies; be stuck in weird situations; and is forced to choose between two men, whom hate each other. Who side will she choose? The Good or the Bad?
1. New Beginning

_**Hercules and the Modern Girl**_

_**Written by: Starswim**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Disney, except my OC**

**Plot: It's been a whole year, since Nattie arrived in Ancient Greece. Now that she quit working for Hades, and dumped the Son of Zeus; she's planning to start fresh. But she doesn't realize that her life won't be smooth sailing. She will face new enemies; be stuck in weird situations; and is forced to choose between two men, whom hate each other. Which side will she choose? The Good or the Bad?**

**Rating: PG-13 (Warning: violence, bad language, intense scenes... just to be safe)**

**Parings: Hades/Nattie/Hercules, Cassandra/Icarus, Hades/Meg/Hercules, Zeus/Hera, Helen/Adonis**

**A/N: I know it's been forever since the season 3 finale, but I'm back! This is Hercules and the Modern Girl Season 4, and I hope you will enjoy it.**

_**Episode 20: Twilight of the Gods**_

"Fe! Fi! Fo! Fum!" Phil cried out, controlling a wooden giant. Today's training was all about fighting giants, and Hercules' task was to defeat the giant, Phil was controlling. "Hero Rule 9: Giants are dumb!" Phil pulled a lever, causing the giant to swing it's fist. Hercules dodged the attack by tumble rolling under it's fist.

What the hero and the goat didn't realize was that there's a stranger watching Hercules in hiding. Hercules stepped side-by-side, then stuck his tongue at the giant, before he rolled under the giant's foot, that squished Hercules like a bug.

"It's fake battle and roll, kid," Phil explained to Hercules as he climbed out of the giant robot, "Giants are too dumb to get rattled."

Hercules groaned in pain, lifting the giant's foot off his body. He stood up to wipe the dirt off his armor, "I'm not so great with giants. Can't we just skip this part? Huh?"

Phil shook his head, "Sorry, kid. No shortcuts to greatness."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sound of clapping. They turned around to see the mysterious stranger clapping his hands and walking towards them.

"Wow. Wow. That is some fabulous, _fabulous_ work! I mean what a presence you got!" the figure revealed to be a blue man dressed in blue armor and a blue hat. The sclera of his eyes were yellow, and the color of his iris was red. He resembled a lot like Hades, because of the resemblance and the fast-talking speech; except the flames for hair, the outfit, the height difference, and eye color.

The blue stranger smiled at Hercules as he continued talking, "Hercules, you're MY man! Did I pronounce that right? I'm just a huge fan of yours! I can't even have a kind of face-to-face with you. Listen, can we talk, or do you have an agent?"

Hercules was caught off guard by this man appearance, but when he heard that the man was a huge fan of him, he was flattered. Not thinking of anyway to answer, he smiled and said, "Uh, yeah, well-"

"Hey, Hot-Shot!" Phil called out to the blue stranger. He clearly didn't approve of this guy coming in and interrupting Hercules' training. "This is a _closed_ practice!"

The stranger turned his attention to Phil with a smile on his face, "You are one _lucky_, little goat-man. You know that? Your boy is so mighty, he didn't even know it, brother."

Hercules was happy to get compliments by this stranger, "You think so?!"

However, Phil wasn't trusting this stranger yet. He wanted to know who this guy was, and why he's dressed differently than what Grecians wear, "Who are you anyway?! And what's with the get-up, you're wearing?!"

The blue stranger took his hand and pulled something out of his armor, revealing to be two business cards, "Here's my card." He gave each of them his business card, the boy and goat looked at them as soon as they took it.

Phil read the card out loud, "_Loki, Trickster God of the Norse Pantheon." _Phil scoffed, handing the card back to Loki, "Barbarian, huh?"

Loki took the card from Phil, and raised a brow at his statement. "Yeah, that's interesting," he mumbled to himself, "He just called me, uh, barbarian." He turned his attention to Hercules with a friendly smirk on his face, "Look, there's a major, major buzzzzz about Hercules." He snapped his fingers, before continuing, "You know what I mean? And I think you're ready for the big show. Truth. Truth."

"Uh... What show?" Hercules asked.

"Asgard!" Loki answered, "The home of the Norse gods! And we're looking for a new position. Thunder god. Cranking up storms, siding battle frenzies- that sort of thing! Fun stuff! You're interested?"

"Me?! A god?!" Hercules grinned widely, picturing himself having the power and glowing brightly, just like his dad. He had been waiting forever to become a god again, and thanks to this Loki person, he now had a chance. "Oh-ho! I'm there!"

Phil, however, didn't approve, "Whoa! Whoa! Slow down, Goldilocks!" Phil faced Loki while gesturing Hercules behind him, "He's training to be a _Greek_ hero."

"Oh, right. Right," Loki pulled out a small, wooden board to see his notes about Hercules, "Let's see... You're reaching for the brass ring to join Mom and Pops on Olympus." He lowered his board to look at Hercules, who nodded, letting him know that he's right.

"Yeah, but how do you know that?" Hercules asked curiously.

"I do my research," Loki answered carelessly, "Look, anyway, let's cut to the chase. Okay?" He walked towards Hercules, and wrapped an arm around him. Loki pulled Hercules away from Phil, so he can talk to him face-to-face. "Now the plain truth is I want to be in the Hercules business. But _you_ got to help, Herc. I mean you want Olympus right? That's doable, _very _doable. And at the end of the day, you're going to need some credits."

"Credits?" Hercules asked confusingly.

"You know... actual god-gigs. I mean this hero training that's just a slow track. But if we make you a god _now_..." Loki slammed his fist against his flat out palm, "POW! Baby! We're talking A list! You got juice! Olympus will come crawling for you! Capiche?"

"Uh..." Hercules smiled, "Capiche!"

Phil still wasn't approving by this deal. He took Hercules arm and pulled him down to his level, so he get a chance to talk to him, "Kid, no shortcuts. Remember?"

"Phil. Phil, my goat-man," Loki pulled Phil away from Hercules, so he can talk to him privately, "Have you ever heard of Valkyries?" Loki explained to Phil by whispering, "You see Valkyries are like a group of ladies."

Phil instantly changed the stubborn goat's frown upside down.

"Really?" Phil asked, intrigued by Loki's words.

Loki nodded, "Yes, and they are _very_ friendly, and you know, that kind of thing."

"No kidding?" Phil asked hopefully.

Loki assured him with another nod, "Yes, Phil. Yes."

Phil looked at Hercules with a change of attitude, after Loki mentioned about a group of ladies in Asgard, "Kid, let's go for it!"

"B-But Phil, you said _no_ _shortcuts_," Hercules reminded him.

"I know! I know! But think about it! Valkryies!" Phil shook his head, quickly changing his answer, "A-duh-duh- _Valhalla. _Hey, that's supposed to be an art facility!"

"Valhalla?" Hercules wasn't sure what that word meant.

"Oh, they say it's the most beautiful palace!" Phil explained dreamily, "Across the Rainbow Bridge of Bi-frost to the plain of Asgard. There rises Valhalla, Hall of Odin, King of Norse gods!"

"Valhalla," Hercules repeated the word in a whisper. After thinking through his options, he nodded in agreement, "Okay." He turned to Loki, who stood there with his arms crossed, waiting patiently for a reply. "Okay, Mr. Loki," Hercules said, "We'll go take a look!"

"Excellent! Excellent!" Loki smiled as he shook Hercules' hand, "I'm looking forward to this. Really, I am."

**~000~**

"PAIN!" Hades called for his minions, the minute he got out of the river boat. His flames flickered red once he said Pain's name.

Pain ran down the stairs, scared of his boss as usual, "Coming, your most lugubriousness!" He tripped and fall down the flight of stairs, landing on a pitch fork-like torch. He screamed out in pain, "OW!"

"PANIC!" Hades called his other minion, his flames flickering red.

Without getting his name called twice, Panic rushed down the stairs while hyperventilating, "I-I'm sorry! I can handle this!"

As he was running down the flight of stairs, Pain was pulling himself off the pitch fork torch. When Pain managed to complete the task, he jumped off the torch and landed on a step. Panic ran into him, causing both of them to fall down the steps. Pain landed on ground first, lying on his stomach; while Panic flew in the air, and his horns landed on Pain's butt. Pain cried out in pain, "OW!"

Hades rolled his eyes at his minions' clumsiness, _Memo to me, find myself some better imps._

Pain stood up to salute to his boss, while moaning in pain, "Pain! Ah..."

"And Panic!" Panic replied.

"Reporting for duty!" they both said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hades waved off what happened moments, "Boys, let me ask you something. When I was riding through the River of Souls, guess what I found."

"What?" the imps asked curiously.

"I found Cerberus passed out, and not being his normal, drooling, growling self! Tell me why that is?!"

"B-Because somebody f-forgot to feed h-him," Panic stuttered his answer, obviously scared of Hades' anger.

"And who's turn is it to feed him?"

"Uh..." Pain paused, scratching his head while thinking. He wasn't sure who's turn was it to feed Cerberus. Normally, the imps didn't have to feed him, when their ex-coworker-in-crime was here.

Refusing to let Pain answer, Hades zapped both of them, making them cry out in pain. Hades's flames were bright red and so was his skin, "Then why don't you two go and FEED THE DOG! NOW!"

"Right away, boss!" The imps ran up the stairs to do just that.

Hades sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was frustrated and stressed out, and the council of the gods meeting, he was forced to go, escalated his blood pressure.

He disappeared in smoke, and reappeared in his throne room. The whole room was a pigsty. There was an overflowing clothes inside a laundry basket in one corner; trash was scattered on the chessboard and the floor; the figurines on Hades' chessboard were collecting dust, so were the tables, the chairs, the cold floor, and the TV.

Hades sat on his throne, looking at the mess around with disgust. He knew his kingdom was falling apart. The Underworld was turning into a dump; Cerberus was starving and need of exercise; the monsters were out of order; the imps were slacking off; and nothing was easing Hades' stress. He thought nothing could be worse than this.

"HADES!"

Hades looked over and smirked to see the Fates standing by his chessboard.

"Ladies," Hades stood up from his throne to greet them, "Hey. So nice to see you. How are ya doing? What brings you ladies here? How's work?"

"We should be asking you the same thing. Unlike you, our work is _clean!"_ Lachesis said bluntly. Hades frowned at her statement.

"Look at this place!" Atropos cried out, gesturing the trashy throne room, "I haven't seen anything this bad since the titan's age."

"We finished feeding the dog, your flame-fullness," Pain said to Hades proudly as he and Panic entered the throne room, carefully walking towards Hades and the Fates without stepping on garbage.

"And we got cuts to prove it!" Panic added, gesturing the claw marks and bruises, the imps received from Cerberus.

Hades ignored the imps comments, giving the Fates his undivided attention, "I'm sorry about the mess, Ladies. With my full-time gig and planning to overthrow Zeus and all, I didn't have the time to pick up. I've been planning to get a maid here."

"Except no one was here to claim that position," Pain explained. Hades glared at Pain angrily, turning bright red. Pain was shaking with fear, knowing fully well what Hades will do to him. Hades zapped Pain's butt, causing Pain to scream in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Hades snapped angrily.

"What's the matter, Hades?" Clotho asked with concern, "You seem very tense lately."

"Tense?" Hades turned his attention back to the Fates, his skin and hair returning to it's normal color, "Me?! No. I'm a god! I'm not tense! Busy? Maybe. Look, I've spent all day today in a stupid council meeting, hearing Zeus announce things I don't give a damn about, listening to Athena and Ares bicker constantly! Oi! The worst part was facing angry Demi who repeatedly told me to stay from her Sephy or else she'll make me mortal."

Hades slowly turned yellow into an orange color. "Then I found out my three-headed guard dog is starving to death, because _somebody-_" Hades gave the imps a glare that caused them to shiver with fear, "forgot to feed him. My Underworld is a mess, because I don't have the time to hire somebody to do it for me! My plans to kill Hercules failed, because I don't have any better help! And I barely gotten sleep last night-"

"WE KNOW!" the Fates cried in unison.

Hades sighed heavily, closing his eyes until his skin color was normal, "Yeah, well, like I said. I'm not tense."

"You can't fool us, Hades," Lachesis said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?"

"You and this dump is falling apart," Atropos snapped, "And we know why that is!"

"Oh, do tell," Hades ordered them, staring down at them challengingly. "Why do you think I'm falling apart? Why do you think I've barely had any sleep? Why do you think I'm tense all the time?"

"Ooh!" Panic raised his hand, wanting to answer Hades' questions, "I know! I know!"

"WHAT?!" Hades faced Panic with red flames, making Panic become scared again. Panic and Pain never thought their boss could be _this_ bad. They never saw him lose his touch for the past two and a half months.

"W-Well, this whole started t-two and a-a half m-months ago," Panic stuttered.

"So?!"

"Two and a half months," Pain scratched his head, thinking about what event happened during that time, "Two and a half months... Say, didn't Nattie leave at that time."

Hades widen his eyes at Pain's statement.

Panic nodded, "Y-Yeah! She did! This kingdom was getting really messy after she left the Underworld!"

Hades zapped Panic's butt, causing him to cry out in pain louder than Pain's scream.

"I told you to never mention her EVER again!" Hades snapped angrily.

"It seems like this mortal is affecting you greatly," Clotho said.

"She isn't affecting me! I'm doing just fine!"

"Yes," Atropos took another look at her surroundings, before swiping a finger across the chessboard. She saw dust on her fingers, and wiped it with her cloak, "You are doing splendid job without her here."

"Well, she wasn't just my assistant, she was my cleaning lady. Just a small thing to take care of. No big deal."

Lachesis shook her head, "Oh, Hades, you're always so stubborn."

"I do NOT miss Nattie! She will come crawling back to me before she knows it! She'll come back! Look, if you, ladies, are here to interrogate me, then you are clearly wasting your time!" Hades paused, before his lips curled into a mischievous smirk, "But since you're here, how about I make you an offer-"

"NO!" the Fates cried in unison.

Hades scowled, "You didn't even hear what I was going to say."

"We know what you're going to say!" Atropos said, "Your offer is insulting. We are the Fates, not cleaning ladies!"

Hades' mouth dropped, before he chuckled sheepishly, "Okay... maybe that is what I was about to say, the payment is great, if you do a good job-"

"NO!" the Fates cried out angrily, causing the imps to jump unwillingly.

"Okay, sheesh! No need to get upset here. It was just an offer."

"You know we're not supposed to reveal the future," Clotho said, "But since you're a wreck, we've come to give you a glimpse of your future."

Hades smirked, "Really? A free future telling, huh? Great! That's exactly what I need! I'm all ears, babe! Give me details."

"Beware Lord of the Dead," Lachesis began as she hit Atropos in the back of her head to take the eyeball from her one eye, "your current state is a mess."

Clotho snatched the eyeball from Lachesis, before she could put it in her eyeball, "If you don't give up this act soon, your plans will go up in flames." Clotho tossed the eyeball back to Atropos, who but it back in her eye socket.

"If your hench-girl sides good, all your hopes and dreams will be flushed away... and so will you!" The three sisters swirled into the eyeball, then the eyeball blinked and disappeared.

After a minute of processing what the Fates just told Hades, the whole Underworld skull kingdom flamed up.

"WHAT?!"

**~000~**

"Can you believe it, Cassandra?" Nattie asked her as she was taking a sip from her drink, "We're about to be seniors in a couple weeks."

"You're excited about it," Cassandra said, playing her salad with her fork in boredom.

"Well, it's going be our last year of high school. How can you not be excited?"

"Who says I'm not?" Cassandra asked.

Summer break was almost over for the girls, but a lot of changes had been made, especially Nattie's look.

During summer vacation, Cassandra and Nattie made a wager how long Hercules would last as King of Thessaly. Cassandra's time bet was shorter than Nattie's, and because of that, she won. If one of the lost the bet, that person had to color her hair, and leave it there for two weeks. Cassandra colored Nattie's hair with her least favorite color, red. Nattie was against the idea at first, but she made a bet with Cassandra, so she had no choice. However, after taking a good look at the mirror, Nattie realized that red looked great on her, just as blue and purple did. Two weeks later, Nattie colored her hair back to normal, but leave some of the red on, creating streaks for her hair.

Nattie was currently wearing a dark red toga, with black pants and boots underneath. In case Nattie ran into trouble, she thought it would be smart to run on something more comfortable than running on a pair of sandals.

As they were eating lunch, Icarus and Hercules came to their table with their normal friendly smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys," Hercules greeted them with, sitting down across from them.

Icarus sat next to Cassandra, batting his eye lashes at her, "My sweet-"

Before Icarus could finish his sentence, Cassandra pushed Icarus off the bench. "Buzz off," Cassandra told him. Icarus sat next to Hercules, across from Cassandra, looking at her dreamily.

Hercules wasn't the only one, Nattie told her secret too. Everyone agreed to include Icarus, after all they're close friends, and close friends don't keep secrets from close friends. Icarus took the news well.

_Flashback: one week after telling Hercules..._

_Cassandra, Hercules, and Nattie were facing eager Icarus, who's dying to know what the surprise was._

_"Okay!" Icarus cried happily, "I'm ready for my surprise, BABY!"_

_Nattie had her cloak on, tightened her grip on it until her knuckles turned white. She was nervous. Icarus wasn't the quiet type. Nattie's worried that he might tell everyone without realizing it. But her friends trusted him, and that's good enough for Nattie. "Icarus, we... I have something tell you. Something that might affect our friendship forever."_

_"Oh, pish-posh, Nattie," Icarus waved it off, "You know nothing is going to affect our friendship. Your my best buddy."_

_"Icarus," Hercules began, "Nattie has a big secret, and she's been keeping it from us for a long time."_

_Icarus widen his eyes in shock, "WHAT?! Nattie has a secret!" He yelled in the top of his lungs. The trio shushed Icarus, keeping him from attracting attention._

_"Sh! Sh! Sh!" Cassandra nodded, "Yes, but if you're really Nattie's friend, you wouldn't tell anyone about it. As soon as we tell you that means you have her life in your hands."_

_Icarus looked down at his hands with amazement, "Nattie's life will be in my hands."_

_"Well, in all of our hands, Icarus," Hercules said, "But you have to promise not to say anything. If you do, it might ruin Nattie's life."_

_Icarus nodded, giving him scout's honor sign, "Okay! I won't tell! Not a peep to anyone! No, siry."_

_Nattie looked at Cassandra and Hercules, who silently encouraged her to tell him. Nattie took a deep breath, turning to face eager Icarus. She untied her cloak, revealing her modern clothes, "Icarus, I'm from the year of AD. 2012... I'm from the future."_

_After a moment of waiting, Icarus reacted, "WHOA! Wait a minute!" Icarus pointed at Nattie accusingly, "You mean to tell me that you're an alien?! I... I... UH..." Icarus fell backwards, fainted in the process._

_The trio were looking at Icarus with worry, but then Nattie shrugged carelessly._

_"Okay, that went well," Nattie said._

Ever since that day, Icarus still believed that he had an alien for a friend. Although, he swore into secrecy, Nattie was relieved.

"So what's been going on with you, boys?" Nattie asked as she took a long sip from her drink.

"Nattie, you wouldn't believe where Hercules is going tomorrow?!" Icarus cried excitedly.

"You're leaving, Herc?" Cassandra asked in boredom, continuing to play with her salad.

"Well, yeah," Hercules rubbed the back of his head, "Just to look at the place. No big deal."

"Where you're going is a _very_ big deal!" Icarus cried, "It's a kingdom!"

Nattie raised a brow at Icarus' proud statement. She became intrigued.

"Which kingdom are you going, Herc?" Cassandra asked.

Hercules shrugged, "Uh, it's called... Asgard."

Nattie instantly did a spit take. She spit out her drink all over the table and Icarus.

Hercules looked at Nattie with concern, "Nattie, are you okay?"

Icarus licked the juices off his face and smiled, "Mm. Strawberry!"

Nattie glared at Hercules with wide eyes, instead of answering his question, she asked her own question, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Hercules asked.

"Are you going to Asgard?"

"Well, technically we're going to Valhalla, but it's close to Asgard."

"Oh my gosh!" Nattie grinned widely, her friends never seen their friend smile that big in a long time. She giggled like a crazy-love school-girl. "I can't believe you're going to Asgard! You have to take me with you!"

"You heard of it?" Cassandra asked.

"Are you kidding, I watched the movie! Asgard kingdom is really pretty! It's made out of gold!"

"Really?" Hercules asked with a smile.

Nattie nodded, "Not only that, but their princes are HOT!"

"Really?" Cassandra gave Nattie a devilish smirk.

"You know the princes?" Hercules asked.

"Well, not personally," Nattie shrugged, "But you know me from the future, I saw the Thor movie! It's fantastic!"

"Thor?"

"Yes, Thor! He's the Son of Odin, King of Asgard, but he isn't my favorite character in the movie. The man I really love in that movie is Loki!"

Hercules raised a brow at her questionably, "Loki?"

Nattie giggled girlishly, a laugh that her friends never heard from her, "He is so hot! The actor who plays him, Tom Hiddleston, he is amazing! I watched the Thor movie and the Avengers, that guy knows how to be a villain!"

"Villain?" Hercules started to question Nattie's words.

"His accent, his looks, his style- he is fantastic!"

Cassandra chuckled, "Sounds like somebody has a crush on this Loki guy."

Nattie smiled, "Okay, I admit, when I watch the movie, I have a fan-girl crush on him. If you watched the movie, you would've agreed."

Cassandra shrugged, "Maybe."

"So you really like Loki?" Hercules asked.

Nattie nodded, "Before I came here, I dreamed of meeting Tom Hiddleston in his Loki look."

"Well... what if I... invite you to Valhalla, so you can meet him."

Nattie widen her eyes, "Really? You're inviting me?"

Hercules nodded, "Yeah, I want you to fulfil your dreams. If you want to meet Loki, then I'll be happy to set you up on meeting him in person."

"You wouldn't mind?" Nattie asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Well..." Hercules rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't, but Phil... maybe."

"Oh, Phil can get over me tagging along!" Nattie stood up from the bench and threw her food and drink away.

"Where are ya going?" Icarus asked.

"I'm going home," Nattie answered, "I can't meet Loki dressed like this!" She gestured her dark red toga. "I want to wear something more... Norsey."

"Norsey?" Cassandra asked with a raised brow.

Nattie nodded, "Yeah, not Grecian. More Norse. Hey, Hercules, where can I meet you and Phil?"

"Uh... at Phil's island," Hercules replied.

"Great! I'll see you there! Don't let Phil convince you to leave without me!" Nattie rushed home to get ready for Asgard.

Hercules, Cassandra, and Icarus were staring at Nattie, until she disappeared out of their sights.

"Do you remember Nattie having a crush on anybody?" Icarus asked.

Cassandra paused, remembering that Nattie admitting that she's attracted to Hercules' enemy, Hades. But there's no one she can tell Hercules or Icarus that. She shrugged and shook her head, "No. Not really."

**A/N: There it is! Part 1 of Twilight of the gods episode. I debated which episode to start off Season 4, and it wasn't until I watched the Thor movie. I admit, I'm a Loki fan in the movie and the Avengers. I'm thinking about writing a Thor fanfic, if you readers like that.**

**After the season 3 finale, I have a lot of reviews telling how much they love this story and wanted me to update soon. But there some reviews, mostly guest reviews telling me one word, update. I don't appreciate that kind of reviews. Reviews is to tell the author about their opinions of the story and criticism. There was one guest review my other story, telling me to update this story. It's really annoying. If you readers reviewed one time, you don't need to review again, telling me to update. If I see a guest review telling me to just update and no other comments, I _will_ delete it. I have other stories that needed to be finished too. I know you all are a fan of this story, but just be patient. My life isn't all about fanfiction, you know.**

**Now I want to thank the readers for favorite and followed the _Hercules and the Modern Girl _story.**

**How will Nattie react when she finds out Asgard isn't like the one in the movie? Will Loki take an interest in Nattie? Will Hades make a plan to get Nattie back? All the answers will be in the future chapters.**

**The King of Thessaly episode was mentioned in Cassandra and Nattie's bet. I know that the Fates' didn't rhyme when they're telling the future to Hades, I know nothing about poetry and verses.**

**Like I said before, I'll update this story, when I have the chance, but just be patient. Thank you.**


	2. Twilight of the Gods part 2

_**Twilight of the Gods part 2**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

The next day at Phil's island, Hercules, Loki, and Phil were standing outside Phil's house, waiting for Nattie to come. But only Hercules knew that Nattie was coming, not Phil and Loki. If Phil knew then he would do whatever it took to get to Valhalla immediately.

"Kid, what are we waiting for?" Phil demanded.

"Just wait a minute, Phil," Hercules said as he continued looking around to see if Nattie showed up yet.

"I know what's going on here," Loki declared with a smirk.

Hercules and Phil glared at him questionably.

"Y-You do?" Hercules asked nervously.

Loki nodded, "Mm-hm. You can't fool me, Herc. You're waiting for something, not just a thing, a someone. Am I right?"

Hercules laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh... maybe."

"Maybe?" Phil raised his brows at Hercules suspiciously, "Kid, you invited someone to come with us? Why didn't you just say so?"

"Well... I thought if I brought her up-"

"Her? Cassandra is coming along?" Phil asked, "That's surprising. What made her decide to come?"

"Uh... no. No, Phil," Hercules shook his head, "Cassandra isn't coming."

"Then who is..." Phil paused for a long minute, thinking who were Hercules' close girlfriends. He only thought of two. One was Cassandra, and the other was... "Oh no," Phil whispered in realization.

Hercules gritted his teeth together nervously, knowing that Phil would figure it out, "Phil-"

"It's Nattie, isn't it? Please tell me that I'm wrong!"

Loki furrowed his brows together, crossing his arms over his chest, "Uh. Who's Nattie?"

Hercules perked up at Loki's question, "Oh, s-she's my closest friend, and-"

"AND a big PAIN in the BUTT!" Phil cut Hercules off, and spoke his opinion about Nattie angrily.

"Phil!" Hercules gave Phil an annoyed look.

"What? I'm only speaking the truth, kid. She is a horrible person! She is a witch! A deceitful, heartbreaking witch, and not to mention NASTY!"

Loki's lips curled into a smirk, intrigued by this Nattie character, "Really? You don't say."

Hercules rolled his eyes, wanting to jump in for Nattie's defense, "No! No! It's not true, the heartbreaking part is a little true, but she has reasons. She is a good friend. The one good reason she wanted to come was so she can meet you." Hercules pointed at Loki. Phil and Loki widen their eyes in shock.

"S-She wants to meet me?" Loki asked in disbelief, gesturing himself.

Hercules nodded, "Don't tell her I said this, but she said that she got a _fan-girl_ crush on you."

"Really?" Loki asked, his lips curled again into a smirk. He really wanted to meet his number one fan. "I'm flattered, really, truly I am. I'll be honored to meet this girl."

"Don't!" Phil cried out.

"Phil!" Hercules glared at him, annoyed by his harsh talk about his friend.

Phil ignored Hercules, looking at Loki, "I'm telling you! She is trouble! If I were you, I would stay away from her! Because the next thing you know, she'll break your heart!"

Loki narrowed his eyes at the satyr suspiciously, "I sense that she personally broke your heart."

"Not mine!" Phil pointed at Hercules behind him, "She broke the kid's."

Hercules face palmed, "Phil! T-That was a long time ago! I'm over it. I'm happy that we're friends again."

"Are you really?!" Phil asked, looking at Hercules with a dark gaze.

"Uh..."

Before Hercules could respond, they all heard panting noises coming from someone. "H-Hercules! Don't leave!" They looked over to see Nattie running towards, still wearing her red toga. Phil face palmed, knowing that it was too late to leave the island now. He was hoping that Nattie couldn't make, and that they left already. Apparently, that's wishful thinking.

Nattie approached Hercules with one hand on her chest, still trying to catch her breath, "I'm... so sorry, I'm late... Couldn't find anything... to wear... Almost missed the boat ride here."

Phil scoffed, mumbling to himself, "Wished she did."

Nattie and Hercules glared at Phil with an annoyed look.

"Good to see you too, Goat-boy," Nattie patted Phil's horns, before Hercules led her passed him. Phil sneered and growled as his face turned bright red in anger.

Hercules led Nattie to Loki with a smile, "Nattie, I would like you to meet-"

"So you must be Nattie," Loki cut him off, walking towards the two friends. "Name's Loki. Trickster God of the Norse Pantheon. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Loki grabbed Nattie's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it.

Nattie was caught off guard by the quick introduction. She felt like she was slapped in the face. _Did he say that his name was Loki?__ Can't be!_

"You're Loki?" Nattie asked, just to be sure she heard it right.

Loki pulled his lips away from her hand, and faced her with a charismatic smile, "Yes, ma'am. Hercules and Phil told me a little bit about you."

Nattie had a moment to take in Loki's appearance, and it was a complete opposite of Tom Hiddleston. This Loki didn't have a British accent, like Tom did. His speech, his blue look, and style was familiar, though, Nattie couldn't quite place it. She didn't have time to think about it, because the boys were waiting for her response. She didn't want to question him any further, fearing that her big secret will be exposed. Hercules may know that she's from the real world, but Phil and Loki didn't.

"Um... I-I'm sure, they did," Nattie responded with a small smile. She might be happy on the outside, but a little disappointed on the inside. She really did want to meet the _real_ Loki, but she knew that she can't get everything she wanted.

Hercules clasped his hands, "So are we all ready to go?"

"Oh sure," Phil frowned, rolling his eyes, "_now_ you want to leave."

"I really did wish I have something proper to wear. I'm sure you Norse gods don't wear something like this, am I right?" Nattie asked Loki, gesturing to herself.

Loki chuckled, "As much as I love you wearing that little red dress." His comment made Nattie's cheeks red, close to the color of her red streaks. He was charming, Nattie gave him that. "But I have to agree with you," Loki continued, "It's a total opposite of what we wear."

Nattie rolled her eyes as she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, "I'm sure, but as I said before, I have nothing to wear."

Loki laughed with a mischievous smirk formed on his face, "Nattie, you forget that I'm a _skilled_ magician and a _god_."

Nattie smiled, "Yeah. I knew that. So you're going to help me?"

"That's adorable," Loki mumbled to himself, "She just asked me to help." Loki cleared his throat and face Nattie with the same mischievous smirk, "Just did, sweetheart."

Nattie furrowed her brows, confused by his words. Hercules and Phil looked at her way and gasped. Nattie looked at the hero and the goat-man confusingly, "What? What are you guys gasping at?" Nattie looked around to see nothing out of the ordinary, until she looked at down at herself. Her red toga changed into a light blue apron dress with a white liner kellick underneath. Nattie hadn't wore long sleeves in a long time, the last time it was back when she was at her time.

"Wow," Nattie whispered, "He's right. This is a total opposite of what Grecians wear." She looked up at him with a small appreciative smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," Loki shrugged, before he clasped his hands dramatically, "Now, let's get going! We have a hero ready to be God of Thunder!"

Hercules was excited to become a god, "Yes!"

**~000~**

"BEHOLD VALHALLA!" Loki cried proudly, while Nattie, Phil, and Hercules were shivering and rubbing their arms to give themselves a little warmth. Their surroundings were nothing but snow and a shack. There was nothing beautiful about this place. It was a complete opposite of what Nattie and Phil had visioned.

"T-That's it?!" Hercules asked.

"W-Where's the rainbow bridge? The Hall of Odin? The golden castle?!" Nattie asked, raising her voice at each question. She felt like she's been slapped again. She thought she was disappointed about meeting the hot-version of Loki, but this was a rip off. Nattie wanted to go back home, but Pegasus already left them in the snow.

Loki glared at Nattie as if she asked a stupid question, "I don't know who told you, but we don't have a golden castle."

Nattie widen her eyes in shock, "You kidding?"

"It's a DUMP!" Phil cried bluntly as he continued to shiver in the cold.

Loki frowned at Phil, "Goatee, you wouldn't know class, if it hit you! This is retro, baby!"

Nattie was rubbing her arms, attempting to warm herself up. She was glad Loki changed her clothes. If she wore her toga, she would've gotten a frostbite or hypothermia.

Suddenly, Nattie felt heavy clothing, weighing on her shoulders. She looked at her left shoulder to see a fur cloak and a pair of blue arms wrapped around her. For minute there, she thought those hands belonged to the man, she knew. The man she hadn't talked to in two and a half months. She lifted her head up to see Loki behind her, who was giving her a genuine smile.

"There you go," Loki whispered as he rubbed Nattie's arms, "Can't let a woman catch a cold, can we?"

"T-Thank you," Nattie whispered breathlessly. That was all she could say. All the facts she knew about Loki almost faded away. Loki knew how to charm a girl, just like the Loki in the Thor movie. The Loki she met wasn't Tom Hiddleston, but he was considerate, charming, nice guy, and a little handsome. Reminded her of the god she hadn't seen a while, Hades.

Nattie bit her lower lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. If she said she didn't miss Hades, that would be a lie. She hated to admit it, but she missed him so much same with Cerby, the monsters, the souls. She didn't miss the imps, because they always come and visit when they had the chance. She asked herself why Hades never visit her. She saw him a couple times, when he tried to get rid of Hercules, but they never had a chance to be alone and talk. If he ever cared about her, then he would've visited her as well. The fact that he never did, hurt her.

Loki reminded her of Hades, that thought turned on her senses and reality. Loki might be a nice guy now, but she knew who he was. Just like Hades, Loki was nothing but a sleazy trickster. The only reason he was being nice was because he's up to something. They wouldn't call him _God of Mischief _for nothing. He had a plan, a sinister plan. Nattie knew she had to stay high alert to figure out what his plan was.

Hercules and Phil were looking at Loki trying to warm Nattie up. They understood his reasons for giving her a fur cloak, but he never bothered to provide them anything with fur. Hercules analyzed Loki's arm movement around Nattie's waist, and saw that Nattie smiled at him, appreciated by his thoughtful gift. He didn't like the way Loki was looking at her. His relationship with Nattie maybe over, but it didn't mean that he had to like her being around another guy who was too close for comfort.

"Come on," Loki still had his hold around Nattie, and led her down the hill, "Let's get inside." Hercules and Phil followed right behind them, all of them were headed for a dark shack below the hill.

What seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to the shack. Loki opened the door, and being the gentleman he was, he let Nattie go inside first, then himself. Hercules and Phil followed behind.

The first thing they heard were a bunch of people commanding them to close the door because of the bitter cold. Nattie felt warm and toasty in the shack. She wrapped her cloak around herself as if it was a blanket to keep her extra warm. Looking around the room, the gang saw a bunch of men dressed as Vikings sitting at a large table, pigging out their food, drinking from their mugs, and complaining about the cold outside.

"Silence, pathetic mortals," Loki commanded the Vikings calmly, while looking around as if he was searching for someone, "Where's Odin?"

"Odin. Odin. Who the heck is Odin?" Nattie said the name out loud, trying to figure out who the guy was. She heard the name before, but she couldn't remember; after all she watched the Thor movie a _long_ time ago. Although, she knew it was someone important. "He is your... father, right?" she asked Loki.

Loki glared at her, laughing at her question, "You don't know much about Norse mythology. Do you, babe?"

Nattie frowned when he called her _babe_. She was so used to Hades calling her that, she didn't want another person, let alone Loki, call her by that name. His looks and speech was bad enough. Being with Loki made Nattie missed Hades a lot more.

She shook her head, "Apparently not."

Loki smirked as he patted her on the back, "Well, I guess I will have to explain a lot of things to you."

"Do you mind?" Nattie asked.

Loki chuckled, "Not at all. I'll be happy to teach you."

Before the conversation could go any further, a pair of fat twin Vikings came, kneeling in front of Loki and Nattie.

"Hello, Loki," the first twin said, "sorry that we didn't kneel before, we didn't see you."

The second twin nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Boy, w-we totally worship you."

Nattie stared at the twins with wide eyes, knowing fully well who the twin Vikings remind Nattie of, the imps. Normally, when the imps were late for something, Hades would angrily snap at them, flaming the imps to crisp. However, judging by the look on Loki's face, he wasn't angry, he was satisfied that the twins were worshiping him.

"Wonderful. Wonderful. Where is Odin?" Loki asked, looking around the room some more.

"Ah, Odin is out talking to Mimir," the first twin responded.

"You know that disembodied head in the Well of Wisdom," the second twin added.

Nattie and Hercules looked at the twins with eyes wide and jaws dropped, horrified when the second twin said _disembodied head._

"Oh, he's talking to the head again? That's really great," Loki said.

Hercules and Phil looked at each other; while Nattie turned Loki to face her, giving him a questionable look.

"Odin is speaking to a guy, who's head has been cut off?" Nattie asked, wondering why the King of Asgard would be hanging with a dead guys' head.

Loki chuckled, amused by her scared and disgusted expression, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Your head isn't going anywhere."

"I'm not worried about that," the thought about her head detached from her body, disgusted her. She's fighting the urge to throw up, while holding her throat protectively. "But thank you for the reassurance."

"Loki," the first twin raised his hand as if he was a perky kid in class ready to give his answer to the teacher.

"Uh, yeah?" Loki asked.

"Um, w-who are the kids?" the second twin asked, pointing at Hercules and Nattie.

"Oh, them," Loki stepped back to wrap his arms around their shoulders, "This lovely goddess here is Nattie." Nattie couldn't help but blush at his words, his compliments were so flattering. "And this is Hercules. Please take care of them, boys. They're with Daddy, you know what I mean." Loki released his hold on Nattie and Hercules, before he walked back outside. "I'm going to be right back with Odin, Herc. Stay where you are."

Nattie looked over her shoulder to watch Loki leave. Before Loki exited the shack, he looked over at Nattie over his shoulder to give her a wicked smirk and a wink. Nattie tensed up by his actions.

As soon as he left, the Viking twins led Nattie and Hercules to the table, where two plates of meat were already placed in front of them. Phil already left to find the Valkyries, Loki told him about. Nattie and Hercules didn't hesitate to eat the meat with their bare hands.

"So you are not from around here, are you?" the second twin asked Hercules.

Hercules shook his head. "Greece," he answered with his mouth full.

"Mm-hm, yeah. I can tell by that flimsy dress you're wearing."

"That's what the men wear for armor in Greece," Nattie explained, "To be honest, we have no idea this climate was going to be like Antarctica. If we did, we would've dressed warmer."

"W-Well, you're dressed in fur," the first twin pointed out. Nattie looked at the apron dress and the fur cloak around her.

Nattie shrugged, "Last minute change."

**~000~**

Phil was in a room with two Valkyries, and just like Loki said, they were friendly. A blonde Valkyrie was polishing Phil's horns, while Phil lied on a comfortable, relaxing.

"Ah. You missed a spot, Brunhilda," Phil said to a blonde Valkyrie, then his eyes set on a tray that the brunette Valkyrie was giving him. On the tray was a large jug filled with a dark liquid inside. "Oh-ho! What have we here?" he asked with interest.

"The sacred Mead of Poetry," the brunette Valkyrie explained, "He, who drinks from it, shall speak only in verse."

Phil didn't hesitate to take the drink. Once he drank the last drop of the dark liquid, he pulled the brunette Valkyrie down to the bed with him, "Ah! Say that mead is quite delish. And _you_, my dear, what a dish!"

**~000~**

Nattie and Hercules were enjoying themselves the meat, they were provided. Nattie could tell that Hercules was enjoying it, because of his moans in satisfaction.

"This is _really _good!" Hercules said out loud.

Nattie nodded with agreement, "Yeah. What is the meat? I know it's not chicken."

"You're right," the first twin said.

The second twin nodded with agreement, "Y-Yeah. You're eating reindeer."

Hercules and Nattie stopped eating and looked at each other with their eyes wide and their mouths full of reindeer meat. At the same time, they coughed and spit out the meat on the plate.

"You got anything to drink?" Nattie asked the second twin, who's sitting next to her.

"Sure," the second twin placed a goblet in front of her, then got out a large jug and poured what look like yellow liquid in the goblet. "There ya go. A toast to your stay in Valhalla!"

Judging the color of the liquid, Nattie assumed it was orange juice, so she decided to take the drink. "Cheers," She lifted her goblet in the air and clicked her goblet with the twin's goblet. She placed the goblet to her lips to take a sip. When she got a taste of it, she wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Blech! Uh, dude," Nattie tapped the twin's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes, Lady Nattie?" the twin asked.

Nattie raised her brows at him, when he referred to her as lady. She didn't know what to feel about it. She shrugged it off and focused on her question, "Could you please tell what you poured in my cup?"

"Well, Lady Nattie, the drink you have has honey, and water, and-"

"I didn't ask what the drink was made of!" Nattie snapped, "I asked what drink you gave me. What the heck is it?" Nattie asked as she sniffed the drink, before taking another slow sip to find out what it taste like.

"Mead, Lady Nattie," the second twin responded.

His answer caused Nattie to spit her sip back inside the goblet. She set the goblet back on the table, and covered her mouth in disgust. She just tasted an alcoholic drink. She felt her stomach twist into a bunch of knots; the honey-wine liquid burning the back of her throat; her head was pounding. Reindeer meat mixed with mead was a bad combination in her opinion. She didn't feel good.

Hercules noticed Nattie's sick expression, the same expression he saw when they used to have Liver Thursday at the school cafeterium. "Nattie, are you okay?"

"No! Excuse me!" Immediately, Nattie got up from the table and rushed outside to throw up.

"Nattie-" Hercules' sentence was cut off by a slam from the shack. Nattie was outside, puking on the snow right now. He turned his attention back to the twins and smiled sheepishly, "So um... Valhalla is an, um, interesting place to live, huh?"

The first twin shrugged, "Wouldn't know."

"Seeing as we are dead," the second twin added.

Hercules looked at the second twin in confusion, "You're dead? As in, as in dead?"

"Oh yeah," the second twin nodded, "dead as door nails."

"Dead. Dead. Dead," the first twin repeated the word.

"You see this is Valhalla, the Hall of Slain Heroes," the second twin explained. "Odin likes to hang out with dead guys, don't you know?"

"Dead guys?" Hercules couldn't help, but shiver in disgust.

"Okay, so you and the lady are not dead then?"

"No, I-I'm going to be a thunder god!" Hercules stated proudly, causing everyone to gasp in shock and back away from the table.

The Valkyries also heard what Hercules said from the other room and immediately scattered away from Phil, who sat up and looked around the room for them.

"What? You're going to scratch my head! Was it something I said?" Phil asked.

At that moment, Nattie returned to the shack after throwing up. She sighed with relief, "Much better." She returned to the table, sitting down next to Hercules. She immediately noticed the heroes and the Viking twins were away from the table.

She turned to Hercules questionably, "What did I miss?"

Hercules shrugged, "I-I don't know. I just told them I'm going to be a thunder god."

The twins approached them, sitting down at their same spots from before.

"Kid, everybody knows that Odin's son is going to be the thunder god," the first twin explained.

"Mm-hm," the second twin agreed, "Yeah, he will be chosen."

A sound of the shack door flew opened, the cold wind was flowing inside the shack, giving everyone the cold chills. Everyone looked at the doorway to see a blue man with a long white beard, dressed in a purple toga with a Viking hat on his head and an eye patch over his right eye, carrying a spear with a stack of fish. He was Odin, King of the Norse Gods.

"I now returned from the Well of Wisdom," Odin declared with a smile on his face, "Spoke with Mirmir, he's still very wise."

Loki walked back inside the shack, closing the door behind him. "Yeah. I'm sure," he said carelessly, trying to tell Odin his proposition, "Look, as I was saying, I have major brainstorm here."

Odin pulled one fish out of the spear and ate the whole thing in one swallow. He moved towards Loki, offering a fish for him, "Hungry?"

Loki pushed the spear away from him, "No. Anyway-"

"Hey, Odin!" Loki frowned at the first twin for interrupting him. "Check out this new kid, would ya?" the first twin asked Odin.

"He's not even dead," the second twin added.

"Yeah, a-and he says he's going to be the new thunder god."

Odin put his fists on his hips, and narrowed his eyes at the twins questionably, "Is that so?" He turned to Loki with his stern gaze, seeing Loki smiled sheepishly.

"I was getting to that," Loki said.

Hercules walked past the twins, standing before Odin nervously, "H-Hi, Sir, I-um-um, Odin, I-I don't want cause any trouble."

Nattie stood by him, "Herc, you're not causing trouble here. You were invited here by Loki." She gave Loki a dark glare, "Right, Loki?"

Loki ignored her gaze and chuckled, giving Hercules a pat on the back, "Of course. Don't worry, Herc, you're perfect for this job! Relax, baby."

"Loki, I have someone in mind for thunder god," Odin said. "You know that."

Nattie and Loki rolled their eyes at that statement. Nattie wanted Odin to give Hercules a chance. The only reason she didn't demand her leave now was for Hercules, and she wanted to help him become a god. She wasn't sure if he's ready for the god role yet, but if he wanted to be a god now, she'll do whatever it took to help him make it happen.

"Yeah, we know. Your favorite kid, Thor will take the job," Nattie stepped forward to face Odin, "Look, no offense, sir- if I may be so bold, I have to ask..." Nattie narrowed her eyes at Odin challengingly, "How do you _know_ that your son is perfect for the job? How do you know? I get that he's your son, and want what's best for him, but you can't give a job to someone if he isn't ready for it. Besides, this guy-" Nattie patted Hercules shoulders, "Hercules is a demi-god with amazing strength and a big heart. You gotta give him a chance."

"She's right," Loki stepped in, "We all know we need the _best _possible Thunder God to stop Ragnarok."

Hercules looked behind the first twin questionably, "Ragnarok?"

The first twin shrugged, "Oh, it's your basic end of the world day of doom type of deal."

Loki stood beside Hercules, "Come on, don't worry about it." He reassured him as he turned back to face the group, "Surely, _surely_, the oh-so-wise Odin would consider the other candidates. He's a fair god. You know an equal opportunity god." Loki turned around and pointed at Nattie, "And like she said, how would we know that Odin's favorite son is ready to play the thunder god role." He finished his sentence with a secret wink for Nattie, who narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

Odin sighed and shrugged, "Alright, Loki, if it's a fair thing to do."

Loki smirked with satisfaction, as he pulled Hercules to him, "Good. Good. Meet Hercules, Greek hero-in-training. Give him your resume, Champ." Loki commanded Hercules, who obliged. Odin took the tablet from Hercules, but had a hard time reading the Greek language. "Hermod!" Odin called out.

Instantly, a small blue god, who looked just like Hermes except the facial hair and the Viking hat on his head, appeared next to Odin. Everyone knew it was Hermod.

"Yes, sir? You betcha," Hermod responded.

"Translate this, please," Odin commanded, handing the tablet to Hermod, who read the words for Odin.

Phil finally made his appearance, standing by Hercules and Nattie with a smile on face in realization, "Hey, Greek gods and Norse gods are two of a pair!" Phil pointed at Hermod, who continued reading Hercules' resume for Odin, "He looks just like Hermes with more facial hair."

Nattie and Hercules glared at Phil questionably.

"What's wrong with you?" Nattie demanded.

"What on earth do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Why are you talking poetry?" Hercules asked.

"I drank some mead and now I can't stop!" Phil explained, as he placed his hands against his head in frustration, "Talking verses and poems and all of that clop! AH!"

Hermod, Hermes' doppelganger, finished translating the resume for Odin, who turned his attention back to Hercules.

"How are you against giants, Son?" Odin questioned Hercules.

Hercules widen his eyes, shocked by Odin's question. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Nattie knew from his body language that giants weren't his strong suit.

"Oh, giants, um-uh-" Hercules stopped his rambling, when Loki stood by him, now doing the talking for Hercules.

"Let's make this easy. An audition. My boy against your boy. One-on-one. Winner gets his name in the northern lights."

Nattie shrugged, "That sounds fair."

"The Son of Odin against _him?"_ Odin asked in shock. After a minute of consideration, Odin smiled, "So be it." He slammed his staff against the ground, shining a bright light in the room.

Everyone covered their eyes, avoiding blindness.

"Ow! My eyes!" Nattie screamed in pain, covering her eyes.

A moment later, the light disappeared, and everyone opened their eyes to see that the atmosphere had changed. They were outside in the cold weather. Odin, his wife Frigga, Loki, Phil, and Nattie were on a wooden stage, while Hercules was in the snow with his shield and sword, ready for battle.

"Hercules shall compete for the job of Thunder God," Odin announced, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Against he who is wielder of the iron gloves, wearer of the magic girdle..." Everyone looked up at the dark cloudy sky to see a dark cloud opening up. A chariot with two goats were flying towards them. The owner of the chariot landed on the snow and got out of the chariot to face his opponent.

Hercules' opponent was really tall, taller than Hercules. He had purple skin, long dark curly hair, and wearing purple armor and a golden armor hat.

"Behold, my boy, Thor," Odin finished his announcement.

Thor roared in laughter as the sound of thunder and lightning were made.

Nattie covered her ears, couldn't stand the loud thunder noises, Thor was making. Nattie knew that this Thor was definitely not the Thor, she knew in the Marvel movie. But just like the Marvel version of Thor, this god was arrogant and loud. Judging by his size and the axe he was carrying, Nattie knew that Hercules won't stand a chance.

_'Oh yeah,'_ Nattie thought to herself, '_Hercules is done for!'_

**A/N: So this is part 2 of the Twilight of the Gods episode. I hope you enjoyed it. Almost 30 readers reviewed the first chapter, and more than 40 readers favorite and followed this story, that is a lot!**

**Thank you: grapejuice101, LostRebel, kitkat101895, Lilgrimmaple, Demoness Kneesocks, LadyofSlytherin101, gordhanx, Kittycat0521, Axelgirl, Carlisle Fan 22, starwater09, gothicpoet0615, paytondancez, JetCycle, AL19, nightmaster000, TheElegantFaerie, firestar97, K9Train, arknox443275, Xitan22, NightWolf1159, Guest, angelsweet2011, estrella Dearbor for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story so far.**

**We know that Loki had his eyes on Nattie. Does he really like her romantically, or being the God of Mischief, is he trying to play her? How would Hades _if_ he finds out that Nattie is hanging around with another god? Can Hercules beat Thor, and become the God of Thunder? For those who watched the episode, you know the answer.**

**As I said before, I'll try to update soon. I have other stories that need updating, and I have a tight schedule. Thank you for your patience.**


	3. Twilight of the Gods part 3

_**Twilight of the Gods part 3**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

Thor was laughing heartedly as the sound of thunder was made. This Thor made a dramatic entrance.

"Who DARES challenged THOR?!" Odin's son demanded.

Hercules approached Thor with a weak smile. "H-Hi." Hercules extended his arm out for a handshake, "Nice to meet you."

Thor didn't shake his hand, instead he laughed again causing more thunder noises and lightning appeared in the sky. The powerful God of Thunder go against a puny kid? _This must be a joke_, Thor thought. Thor was so loud, everyone covered their ears, blocking his laughter and the thunderstorms.

"Can somebody tone him down?!" Nattie screamed, "He's getting me a HEADACHE!"

"What?!" Phil asked, not hearing what Nattie said, because his ears were covered and loud thunderstorms were made. Eventually, Thor calmed down, and so did the storms.

Odin stuck his finger in his ear to regain his hearing, "That's a little loud, Son." Odin stood up from his chair, "Anyway, to the victory goes with the might hammer." Odin his arm and palm out, making a hammer appeared in his grip, "Mjolnir. Make the godliest hero win... Oh, and no divine intervention." He glared at his blood brother, Loki, "Loki, no funny business."

Loki raised his hands up defensively, "I'm just here for the action, Chief." He casually walked behind Nattie's seat.

Nattie looked at Hercules with worry. She got up from her seat and hopped off the stage, running toward Hercules, "Herc."

Hercules turned around and widen his eyes at Nattie in shock, "Nattie, what are you doing?"

"Hercules, m-maybe this isn't a good idea after all."

"What?!" Hercules asked in shock, "You're the one, who said I can do this. Why are you talking me out of this?"

Thor tapped his foot against the snow, waiting impatiently to battle, "Are we going to fight or not?!"

Nattie gave Thor a dark glare, "Chill out for minute, will ya?!" Thor narrowed his eyes at Nattie, who instantly cowered before him. "Please?" she asked weakly.

"Nattie, I know what I'm doing," Hercules assured her, "Go back to your seat. This could get ugly."

Nattie groaned, "Fine, but if you die-"

"That's not going to happen!"

Nattie rolled her eyes as she hopped back on the stage and returned to her seat. _Oh yeah, he is going to die._

"Aww," Loki cooed behind her, "That is so sweet. It's so nice that you care for your friend."

"Uh, yeah," Nattie shrugged, "After all he's my best friend."

"That's cute, _really_."

Before the sons of different gods battle, Thor was patting Hercules' head roughly, "You are puny, are you a troll?!"

Hercules didn't appreciate Thor talking to him like that. He sneered in anger, "I'm a _hero-in-training!" _Hercules was all fired up, and ready to attack.

Phil took noticed, "No, kid! Rushing into thing will be your ruination! Stop! Take your time! Assess the-" Phil's words were cut off when Hercules' face ran into Thor's iron fist. Thor's gloves showed electric sparks as Hercules fell on the snow face-down. "Situation," Phil finished weakly.

"Okay," Hercules managed to get back on his feet, "So you have magic gloves, but... No way you are as strong as I am!" Hercules pulled Thor's arm, planning to throw him. Thor was standing there with a smirk on his face as Hercules tried to throw him unsuccessfully. Instead of Hercules throwing him, Thor threw Hercules a yard away from him.

"Ooh!" Nattie and Phil couldn't help but form painful expression on their faces.

"Okay, so y-you're stronger," Hercules was now nervous. Thor had magic gloves, and he's strong as Hercules. What else can the God of Thunder do?

"In Asgard, we show no mercy to our enemies!" Thor cried, "Prepare to go to Valhalla! The Hall of SLAIN HEROES!" Thor raised his axe up, attempting to kill Hercules. Phil, Nattie, and Loki were watching this in horror, worried for Hercules' life.

"RUN, HERCULES, RUN!" Nattie screamed out.

Just when Thor's axe met Hercules head, Hercules rolled away from Thor, and started running near a high wooden pole. He hid behind it as a shield. Thor only chopped with his axe and proceed to go after his target.

Meanwhile, Loki scooted behind Odin and Frigga's bodies and secretly created a magic ball before he threw at the young fighters. Nattie heard something behind her, and thought she saw a bright light. Using her peripheral vision and turning her head slightly to get a better look, she saw Loki making a magic ball. Loki broke his word and intervened. She knew it. Loki was up to something, and wanted Hercules to win.

Thor continued chasing after Hercules with his axe, but the magic ball hit the axe out of Thor's hands. Thor stared at his huge palms in confusion, "Huh?" Thor looked over Hercules small frame to see his axe far away from them. Thor looked back at Hercules angrily, raising his fists up to beat him up. Hercules gasped and stared at Thor with wide eyes in fear.

Loki moved his finger around, controlling the magic ball. The magic ball turned around and landed on Hercules' feet. Before Hercules knew it, he was in the air with his feet against Thor's face. Then, Hercules and Thor fall back on the snowy ground. Hercules was standing on Thor's face with Thor knocked unconscious.

Everyone stared at this sight in shock, except for Loki and Nattie. Odin was now impressed.

"Well, I'll be," Odin said to Phil, "Your boy knocked Thor senseless." Phil smiled.

"W-What? I-I did?" Hercules asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked down to see he was still standing on Thor's face, "Huh. I-I guess I did."

Everyone ran to Hercules and Thor, and Phil's the first one to be excited for Hercules.

"Kid, you really hit it through," Phil complimented Hercules, before he looked at Thor and scratched his horns in confusion, "but I didn't teach you the flying kick move."

Hercules shrugged, "I-I don't know. It just sort of... happened."

"Like magic," Nattie suggested, while giving Loki a dark glare. Loki didn't notice her look on him, he just whistled innocently.

"Maybe," Odin said with a shrug, "But since all the gods promised not to interfere, it's impossible." The dead twins nodded and mumbled to each other, agreeing with Odin.

Eventually, Thor regained consciousness. He stood up with a groan, as he rubbed his sore head.

"So," Odin turned his attention to Hercules, "Looks like you're our thunder god, Hercules." Odin snapped his fingers, making all of Thor's armor including his pants disappeared. "Here's the Mjolnir, the mighty hammer." The hammer appeared on Hercules' arms, along with Thor's belt and gloves. "Your magic belt. Your irons gloves."

Hercules was ecstatic, "Awesome!"

"NOOOO!" Thunder roared in the sky from Thor's anger. He didn't approve of Hercules becoming thunder god.

"Please, Thor, indoor voice," Odin said to his son.

Thor grabbed Odin's clothing and began begging him to reconsider, "Father! All my life I have trained to wield the mighty Mjolnir as THUNDER GOD!"

"Fair's fair." Odin held his hand out, "Keys."

Thor looked at his father in shock, "Not my chariot! I customized it!" He pointed at his customized ride, and Nattie smiled with approval.

"Nice wheels," Nattie complimented Thor, analyzing the chariot without going near the goats. "Maybe sometime, could you decorate mine?"

Thor glared darkly at Nattie, who grew nervous.

"Or not," Nattie raised her hands up defensively, "Never mind."

"Sorry, Son," Odin apologized half-heartedly. Thor turned his attention to his father. "But the thunder god must have something to drive his thunder around."

"Even the goats?!" Thor asked.

"Goats?" Hercules raised a brow at the goats questionably.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Odin snapped his fingers, and a bright light appeared around Hercules along with the sound of singing angels. Nattie looked around the area to see where the singing was coming from. The light disappeared and Hercules turned into a god. He had a yellow glow around him, and he's wearing a new armor and golden helmet. Nattie admitted to herself that he looked dashing.

"There. You're a god. Good luck," Odin walked away.

Hercules was excited, ecstatic, "Guys, look! I'm a god!"

Phil ran to Hercules with a request in mind, "Kid, do I implore. Can you make it so that I won't rhyme no more?"

"Gladly, Philoctetes!" Hercules aimed his hammer at Phil, and it's magic zapped at Phil, who fell on the snow face-down.

Phil sighed with relief as black smoke came out of his mouth, "Ah, thanks, kid."

"Herc," Nattie approached behind Hercules, who turned to face her. Nattie couldn't help but touch Hercules' new armor, "You look good."

Hercules smiled, "Thanks." He began showing hero poses for Nattie, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Kid," Phil tugged Hercules' cape to get his attention, it worked. Hercules faced Phil questionably. "Look, uh, I-I got a funny feeling about this whole god thing." Nattie may hate Phil, but he's right. She already knew that Loki cheated, and she planned on confronting him.

"Ah, come on, Phil! I'm a god!" Hercules headed for his new chariot, "What can go wrong?" Without paying attention, Hercules accidentally bumped into Thor, who looked so depressed. Hercules smiled sheepishly at him, "Oh, um... No hard feelings, right Thor?"

Thor glared at new God of Thunder angrily, "You will RUE the day you met Loki the Trickster God of Ragnarok!"

Hercules scoffed, "What is up with this Ragnarok, everyone keeps talking about?"

"Is it like a titan or something?" Nattie asked Thor curiously.

"THE TWILIGHT OF THE GODS!" Thor roared, causing an echo. "The downfall of Asgard! Long foretold by the Weavers of Fate, THE NORNS!" Thor yelled against Hercules' ear.

Nattie unwillingly jumped at his outburst, "Dude, you need to take a chill pill."

Before Hercules could ask more questions, Loki pulled Hercules aside with his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about Thor, my man. He's beatless now."

"Oh, okay," Hercules said as he and Phil got on the chariot, "Thanks for everything, Loki." He looked over at Nattie, who didn't join him inside the chariot, "Aren't you coming?"

Nattie shook her head, "N-No. I think I should stay here. On the ground. Where there's sheds that have warmth in fire places."

"Well, okay. Are you-" Before Hercules could ask, the goats flew in the air, along with Hercules and Phil.

Loki waved his goodbye to Hercules, who disappeared in the sky, "Good bye. Have a great first day as a god." _First and last_, Loki thought to himself with a smirk on his face. He turned around to face Nattie's stern face with her arms crossed over her chest. He gave her a flirtatious smile, "Nattie, sweetheart. My little angel goddess to be."

Nattie rolled her eyes, officially annoyed by Loki's remarks. Now she knew that he tried to play with her mind. It's turning her off.

"So tell me, why didn't you want to go with your god-buddy, Hercules?"

"Couple reasons," Nattie replied, "One: I hate heights- well, that's not a reason. One: I hate cold weather. Two: I like the ground just fine. Three and the biggest reason..." Nattie smirked, "I want to talk to you."

Loki chuckled, "Oh, love to, babe, but I need to be somewhere. Now if you excuse me." Loki turned to walk away.

"I saw what you did back there."

Loki stopped his tracks and turned to face Nattie with the same smirk on his face, "You caught me."

Nattie raised a brow at that statement, she didn't expect him to confess immediately.

"I winked at you," Loki stated, "Was that over the top? Did I make you uncomfortable? My bad on that. It'll never happen again-"

"Not that!" Nattie snapped, "During the battle, I saw you use magic. You cheated after you promised-"

"I did not," Loki said causally with a shrug, "I did not promise Odin anything. All I said was that I'm just here for the show. That was no promise, Nattie."

"But you DID intervened!" Nattie pointed at him accusingly, "I know what you're up to. You think you can use Hercules to get Thor out of the way in order to get what _you_ want."

"Enlighten me, sweetheart," Loki commanded, "Tell me. What do I want?"

"Power," Nattie answered, "You want Asgard all to yourself. You know that Hercules isn't ready to be a god, but you tricked him into coming here, help him defeat Thor. Then nothing will get in your way for victory."

"Are you accusing me of such a thing?" Loki put a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Of course. After all, you _are_ the God of Trickster and Mischief."

Loki stared at her with the same smirk, before he clapped his hands in a slow applause. Nattie's lips curled into a smirk. "Well done, Nattie. I never thought anyone, not even a mortal could figure out my biggest trick."

Nattie shrugged, "Let's just say I have experience."

"Okay then..." After a long silence, Loki made a wicked chuckle, causing Nattie to shiver in nervousness. He's supposed to be upset that she figured out his plan. This was wrong. Nattie knew that she's not safe. Loki jumped at her, and her whole world turned black before she could scream or tried to defend herself. The only thing she heard before she blacked out was Loki's wicked laugh.

**~000~**

"Okay, boys, time for a new plan," Hades clasped his hands together dramatically, as he was sitting on his throne surrounded by piles of garbage. After his talk with the Fates, he knew that he needed Nattie back. "How are we going to get Nattie back here?"

"We could try and kidnap her," Pain suggested.

"Nah. That won't work!" Hades snapped, "She'll hate me more! Besides, she escaped the Underworld before, there's no doubt that she'll escape again. Next!"

"Bribe her?" Panic suggested.

"Next! Come on! Come on! Give me _one_ good idea!"

"Uh, you could always find her and ask her to come back," Pain suggested.

Hades scoffed, "Please! _Me_ begging a _morta_l to come back. That's not my style! Next!"

"Y-You know that might now be so bad, Boss," Panic said weakly, "Nattie asks about you."

Hades glared at the imps confusingly, "How do you know that?"

The imps shuffled their feet and looked at the dusty floor below them awkwardly.

"Boys," Hades spoke in a dangerous tone as his flames turned yellow, "have you spoken to her?"

"Well..." Still keeping his head down, Pain hesitated, before speaking, "more than speaking to her."

Hades' flames turned red, "You two VISIT her behind my back?!"

The imps started shaking with fear.

"But boss, Nattie said we could anytime we want," Panic said as an excuse.

"Y-Yeah," Pain agreed.

"How many times do you visit her?" Hades demanded, still had red flames.

"I-I don't know," Panic stammered, "M-Maybe twice a week."

Hades burst into orange flames, and so did his skin, "Why didn't you tell me?!" The imps were too shaken to answer. "Never mind that! Since you two are best friends with my little raven, how about you tell me all about her? You know, how she's doing. Blah! Blah! Blah! So!" Hades' skin and flames returned to blue, "Details. Give me details."

"Well..." the imps paused to think, until Pain spoke up, "She changed her hair color."

"Again?" Hades asked, raising a brow, "What color is her hair this time?"

"Brown hair with red streaks," Panic answered.

Hades widen his eyes in shock, "RED?!"

"And she's also wearing red dresses too!" Pain added.

"But... she _hates_ red. She never goes near that color!"

"Not anymore!" the imps said in unison.

Hades sighed as he pinch the bridge of his nose, "Okay. What else?"

"She also told her friend Icarus where she's from," Panic said.

Hades' flames turned yellow, groaning in frustration, "Great. She might as well tell the whole world. Print it on the scrolls! I mean what part of it's a secret doesn't she get?!"

"And we weren't kidding, when we said that she's asking for you," Pain said. Hades raised a brow at him.

"Yeah," Panic agreed, "She always wonder why you never come and visit. You and Nattie never talk anymore."

"Why doesn't she come here?" Hades demanded, "Communication works both ways."

"Why don't you?" Pain asked.

Hades immediately turned bright red, causing the imps to hold onto each other and shiver with fear. Hades zapped Pain, who screeched in pain. Hades was growling in anger still red. But after a minute of thinking, Hades turned back to blue, "You know what... that's not a bad idea. Boys, bring the chariot. I'm going to pay an old friend a visit."

**A/N: That's part 3 of Twilight of the Gods. I hoped you enjoy it. I know it's a short chapter, and I left a cliffhanger when Nattie was kidnapped by Loki. You'll see what happens to her in Part 4.**

**Thank you: Carlisle Fan 22, MammaMia2016, Guest, Meg, starwater09, JetCycle, AL19, gordhanx, Xitan22, Perfectionist, Chibi, Tazia, ella123456, angelsweet2011, and AliCat for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story.**


	4. Twilight of the Gods part 4

_**Twilight of the Gods part 4**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

There was a knock at the door of Cassandra's house. Cassandra's mother, Evelyn, answered the door. "Coming," she said cheerfully. She opened the door and raised her head up to see a tall, blue-gray man with flaming hair, Hades.

Instead of screaming fearfully, like an normal mortal would do, Evelyn gave Hades a welcoming smile, "Oh, hello, there."

"Hi. Listen, I hate to drop in uninvited, but is Nattie home?" Hades asked politely.

"Nattie?" Evelyn shook her head, "Why no. She isn't here."

Hades' smile fell, and his flames turned yellow. "Great," Hades mumbled, "Just what I need."

"But!" Evelyn continued, lifting her finger up, "Maybe Cassie knows where she is."

Hades raised a brow at her, "Cassie?" His lips curled into a wicked smirk, "Good. Is she home, cause I really want to know where Nattie is?"

Evelynn turned away from Hades, only to call out for her daughter, "Cassie! One of Nattie's friends with sulfur breath is here to see you!" Evelynn walked away from the door, just when Hades coughed against his hand, trying to smell his own breath.

Cassandra went to the door, and widen her eyes to see Hades standing on her doorstep.

Hades chuckled at her reaction, "Hello, _Cassie_."

Cassandra took a step back to close the door and lock it, but Hades beat her to it. He used his godly strength and pushed the door wide open.

"Now. Now," Hades wagged his forefinger at her, "it's that any way to treat a visitor. I thought your mom taught you manners."

"What do you want?!" Cassandra demanded angrily.

Hades used his free hand to grab Cassandra's arm, then pulled her outside. He closed the front door behind him so Cassandra's parents couldn't hear their conversation.

"Let me go!" Cassandra yanked her arm out of his grip. She sneered at him, ready to throw a punch at him.

"Cassie, babe," Hades crossed his arms over his chest, "you and I are going to have a chat."

**~000~**

Nattie woke up numb. She was so cold, she couldn't move a muscle. Nattie looked down, realizing why she couldn't move, not because she was numb cold, but her wrists and legs were tied by some icy chain. She growled in frustration, trying to get the chains off but no avail.

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," a familiar voice said to her, "I was wondering when you're getting up." Nattie turned her head to the side to see Loki standing by an icy wall. She looked around to see that they were in a snowy cave.

"Why am I tied up?!" Nattie demanded, narrowing her eyes at Loki.

Loki laughed wickedly, "Oh, Nattie." He shook his head, "Nattie. Nattie. Nattie. I thought you were smart, we both know why you're stuck in ice. You knew too much. I can't have you spilling the beans to all the gods."

Nattie scoffed, "Oh, please. I'm not a tattletale. Whatever you're planning is your business, even if your plan is predictable."

Loki raised a brow at her choice of words, "Predictable? _Predictable_?! Babe, I'm the god of mischief and trickery. Predictable is not in the job description."

"But you're a jealous brother, who's desperate for power. I know your kind. There's another man with the same agenda back at home."

"Ah, yes," Loki examined his nails, talking nonchalantly, "Hades, Lord of the Dead."

Nattie furrowed her brows at him, "You know him?"

"Better. I know that you and him used to be partners in crime." Nattie widen her eyes in shock, before she could deny it, Loki cut her off. "Now don't try to lie to me, _Natalie Camden_." Nattie closed her mouth, Loki continued. "Young half-Grecian and half-American girl, age seventeen, from the year of AD 2012. Have two older brothers, a single mom, and a dad, who left you for another chick. Showed up here a year ago, playing both sides of good and evil just to save yourself."

"Okay!" Nattie paused, still couldn't believe that Loki knew so much about her. The main question was how. "H-How do you know so much about me? Have you been stalking me?! You came to Greece to trick Hercules. You didn't know who I was at the time, right?"

"Yeah. It's true. I did came to Greece to use the Son of Zeus. But before I put my plan into action, I had to find the Modern Girl."

"Excuse me?"

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let me start at the beginning. A year ago, I had a conversation with the Norns. I tried to persuade them into telling the future- blah, blah, blah- you get the concept. But anyway, they told me something really... interesting. They told me there was a girl, who came from the future. Told me how she can help me and hurt me. I'm always the one, who liked to take risks, so I wanted to meet you in person, have you join my team. So I searched the whole earth for the girl, who Norns described- her lips, black as night." Nattie remembered that she used to wear that ridicules dark-colored lipstick, but now she's happy to wear a nice shade of red. "Hair, dark like a raven. Skin, golden-tan from the sun."

"What am I? The fairest of the land?!" Nattie asked, realizing Loki's description of her fifteen-year-old self was the same way the Magic Mirror from another Disney movie described Snow White.

"Pardon me?" Loki asked, "Did you just interrupt me?"

Nattie sighed, "Sorry. Go on."

"Look, I would've found you sooner, if the hag sisters weren't so stubborn, and just tell me where you are. But because they were stubborn hags, I went to China, Egypt, Rome- You name it, I was there, but you weren't."

"Until you came to Greece."

Loki paused, before he laughed wickedly, "Wow, Nat. You're beautiful _and_ smart!"

"I thought we already covered that, when I figured out your plan."

"Could you let me finish my story?!" Loki snapped.

"Okay! Okay! Chill!" Nattie rolled her eyes.

"To make a long story short-

"Too late," Nattie grumbled. Loki gave her a warning glare, that made Nattie closed her jaw.

Loki continued, but in a slow dangerous tone, "A month ago I paid the God of Underworld a visit." Loki continued quickly, in case Nattie interrupted again.

Nattie furrowed her brows at Loki questionably, wondering what made him decide to go there, but she decided to keep her big mouth shut. She's probably on thin ice with the trickster.

"We talked, had a drink, played poker (I won by the way, but he assumed I cheated)," Loki chuckled at his memory of playing poker with Hades.

"Did you?" Nattie asked.

Loki's laughter became louder, "Of course, I did. I'm not called a liar and a trickster for nothing. Right, babe?"

"Whatever. What happened next? How did you found out about me?"

Loki smirked, "Let's just say that when Hades looked away, I decided to take the hospitality of looking around the gloomy underground. Nothing exciting, nothing but clothes on the ground, I thought he was an organized god, but you should see the throne room. It's like a twister came in and wrecked it."

Nattie again was confused by his words. Hades was organized and clean. Loki must be lying to her again, but why would he make this story up?

"Then I came across a cabinet that contains information on Hades' recruits..." Loki smirked, waving his hand that made a scroll appeared on his hand, "And lucky me... Guess what I found?" He dangled the scroll in front of her.

"You never planned on tricking Herc, were you?" Nattie narrowed her eyes at him in realization, "You were coming after me."

"Yes! And no. Yes, it's true that I've been searching for you. After all, I can't rule Asgard without the Modern Girl's help... at least, that's what the Norns told me."

"And no?"

"No, I _did_ plan on tricking Herc, but not before I found your scroll. I read everything about you, Nattie. How you are friends with the other gods like Zeus, Hades- oh, and the fact that you're dating the Son of Zeus."

"_Dated,_" Nattie corrected him, "I used to date him. Past tense."

Loki dismissed her correction by a wave, "Whatever."

"So is that how your plan to trick Hercules was made? Because of my friendship with Herc?"

Loki smiled, "Very good. You're finally catching on. I haven't even thought about Herc, until his name appeared in your scroll. You helped me come up with the plan to trick Herc, and you didn't have to do anything. That's how special you are. Thank you, Nattie. Thank you!"

"Your welcome," Nattie said sarcastically, "I'm flattered."

"You know what's flattering, sweetheart?" Loki kneeled down in front of her, "It's at our first meeting. Before you showed up, guess what our thunder god told me?" Nattie stayed silent, refusing to reply. Loki continued, "He told me that you have a fangirl crush on me!"

Loki gestured at himself, "Me! That's what's flattering! I figured that convincing you to join me to take over would be easy. I just use my trickery and charm, and you will fall for it hook, line, and sinker."

"Well, guess what, Loki? I didn't!" Nattie snapped, "You forget that I _used_ to help a devil, and I'm too smart not to fall for his charms, let alone yours. And as for that crush, I was talking about another Loki that's not you."

Loki frowned at her, "There is no other Loki, except _moi." _Loki gestured at himself, "Got it?"

"Got it!" Nattie fake smiled. _'Once I get out of this cold joint, I'm never coming back here again!'_

"Good." Loki patted her head and walked away from her.

"When are going to let me go?!" Nattie asked him.

Loki didn't bother to turn and face her, instead he stared at a large ice in front of him, "Hm... Let me think... Uh... NEVER!" Loki chuckled.

Nattie groaned, "Look, I'm not going to tell anyone about your plan. You take me back to Greece, and we'll go on our separate ways as if we never met."

"I know you won't say a word about me; but I still won't let you go."

"Why?!" Nattie demanded.

"I have big plans for you, Modern Girl, but first..." His hands lit up, "It's come back time for you, Fenrir! My little snowball baby!" The huge ice crystal in front of Loki turned out to have a titan-size wolf inside_. _Nattie took noticed of it, and widen her eyes in fear. She normally wasn't afraid of monsters, because she was friends with the ones in Greece; but she wasn't in Greece anymore. Fenrir could eat her alive if he wanted to.

Loki began using his magic to break the ice that was trapping Fenrir inside. There was nothing Nattie could do, except watch.

_'Where is Hercules when you need him?'_

**_~000~_**

"So what's on the list of epic, mythic, godly duties?" Phil asked Hercules.

Hercules held onto the reigns with one hand, while checking out the to-do list written on the stone board, "Provide sunshine for a Greenland girls' school mid-day celebration."

"Greenland, hm?"

"Well, at least it sounds warm."

But Hercules was wrong. He and Phil were riding through the blizzard sky of Greenland. Hercules was attempting to warm his frosted arms while holding the reigns. He turned to Phil, "If this is Greenland, I wonder what Iceland is like."

Phil was shivering as well, "I can't be worse than this!" He glared at Hercules, "Well, you're in charge of the weather, Thunder God! Change it!"

"Oh, um, right! I guess I better use the hammer," Hercules grabbed the Mjolner and lifted it up high in the sky. The hammer lit up and shot a spark in the sky, creating a hail storm.

Phil put his arms over his horned head, protecting himself from the snow rocks, but he was crying out in pain at every rock that hit him, "Ow! Ow! Ow! That's hail!"

Hercules was having trouble controlling the hammer, that shot another spark at the sky, creating more hail and rain.

Phil waved his arms and shook his head, "NO! No more hammer!"

But it's too late. The hammer shot the sky again, adding more wind to this horrible storm. The goats were flying down, Hercules tried to control the reigns, but he had trouble. He, Phil, and the goats were screaming as they were falling out of the sky. The chariot crashed against the snowy and dirty ground. The goats were lying on the snow, while Phil and Hercules landed on the crashed chariot with snow on their heads.

Phil gazed at Hercules angrily, "May I suggest, Oh Mighty Hercules, THAT WE GET OUT OF YOUR MIGHTY DOWN POUR!"

Both of them left the crashed chariot and goats behind to find shelter. All they found was a set of stairs, Hercules realized that it was headed to a small cave, "Hey, Phil, there's a cave up there."

They both went up more stairs, entering the dark cave and wiping the snow off their bodies. Hercules took in his surroundings, realizing there was something familiar about this cave.

"Huh, it looks just like the Cave of the Fates back home." Hercules realized how right he was. He spotted Atropos walking passed him, she was carrying a suitcase. "Hey, that's Atropos!" He followed his gaze at her, and saw Lachesis and Clotho stacking a bunch of suit cases. "Those _are_ the Fates!"

Atropos turned to face Hercules, only to shush him, "We're not the Fates."

"You are too!" Phil said, he paused before his eyes widen in realization, "Say you're double-dipping, working two mythologies at once!" He pointed at them accusingly.

"No! No!" Atropos shook her head, "We are the _Norns, _Norse weavers of fate! We assure you that. Now if you excuse me, we're in a hurry." Atropos turned her attention back to the suitcases behind her.

"W-Where are you going?" Hercules asked her.

"Iceland," Atropos answered. She placed her elbow on her suitcase and rested her head on her hand. She stared ahead dreamily, "It's beautiful this time of year." She quickly glared at Hercules, giving him the evil eye, "There's nothing here for us now, or won't be! Thanks to _you!"_ She pointed at him with her long fingernails accusingly.

Hercules was taken back by her statement, "Me?! Why?!"

"Ragnarok has come!" Atropos announced, cuing thunder.

"The Twilight of the Gods. L-Loki said not to worry about that."

Atropos scoffed, "Well, he would. Loki is the traitor, who brings about the final destruction of Asgard!"

Hercules widen his eyes in disbelief, "WHAT?! B-But he seems such a nice guy."

"Why do you think he's called the _trickster _god, you big dummy!" Atropos kicked his shin in frustration.

"Oh..." Hercules gasped, "_Oh!_ So I guess that's what Nattie meant, when she called him a _villain_." He face palmed, "Oh man! What have I done?!"

"Yeah, kid," Phil agreed, "What have you done?! And why is Nattie attracted to a villain anyway? Oh, I know why! Because she's a nasty villain herself!"

"Phil!"

Atropos raised her arms up, lighting up an image in the large crystal ball for Hercules. "Even now, Loki begins to unleash the giant Fenrir!" Everyone was watching Loki throwing more of his magic balls at the ice, trying to free the monster wolf. "Who's liberation from the ice caves of Nifelheim!" The scene zoomed back, showing Nattie tied up, watching Loki freeing the monster.

Hercules gasped in disbelief, "Nattie?! Why did Loki capture her?!"

Atropos shrugged, "I'm afraid the girl knew too much." The scene disappeared, making two huge snowy giants appeared. "Fenrir wakes the giants and signals the coming of Ragnarok!" before a bright light caused the image to disappear back to the way it was before.

"Ragnarok, Nifelheim, Fenrir- anybody got a Norse dictionary?!" Phil asked.

Atropos continued, "Only when Thor wields the mighty hammer, Loki will be defeated!"

"Fear not!" Hercules assured Atropos, "For I am your thunder god. I shall wield the hammer and save Asgard!" The hammer lit up again and moved around uncontrollably.

"Whoops!" Hercules held onto the hammer with both hands, trying to regain control. His fingers slipped, releasing the hammer. Everyone ducked down as the hammer flew and hit against the cave walls and broke the Norns crystal ball. The hammer landed on the ground in front of Hercules, the magic light of the hammer disappeared.

Atropos stood up and stared at the destroyed ball with wide eyes. "Yeah... That's nice." Sarcasm went passed Atropos lips, she turned around to her sisters, "Come on, Sister Fates!" Smoke appeared, only to make the Norns (Fates) disappear. Before they were gone, Atropos' head stuck out of the cloudy smoke to correct her mistake, "Um... I mean _Norns."_

Phil and Hercules left the Norns' cave and into the blizzard storm outside.

"I'm tellin' you," Phil said, "They're double-dipping!"

**~000~**

Nattie was bored. It's bad enough that she was tied to ice and freezing to death, but now she had to watch Loki trying to release the wolf in boredom.

She groaned in frustration as she laid her head back against the ice uncomfortably, "Loki, I don't think your weak balls is going to break the ice. Okay?"

Loki stopped throwing his magic balls and glared at Nattie, "Are you always _this_ unsupportive?"

"Well, I do have a reason to be. Let's look back at what happened minutes ago, okay? You kidnapped me, took me to this frozen dump against my will! So yeah!" Nattie snapped, "I think I have _every_ reason to be unsupportive- to slap you actually!"

Loki chuckled, "I have to say, I love a woman who speaks her mind." His hands lit up again, and he jumped on top of Fenrir's head, "Soon, Natalie_, _Fenrir shall be free! Odin will fall, and _I, _Loki shall be King of the NORSE GODS! Can you feel it, baby?!"

Nattie tried to move her hands and legs, but she was too numb to move, "Not really!"

"Not so fast, Trickster!" a boy's voice caught Nattie and Loki's attention. They saw Hercules and Phil behind them, mostly staring at Loki angrily. "The Norns told me of your treachery. I, the Mighty Hercules, shall put a stop to- uh..." Hercules paused, trying to remember the name.

"Ragnarok?" Loki suggested, leaning back against the ice, where Fenrir's head was.

"Right! Ragnarok!" Hercules moved his hammer back, causing it to lit up again; and Hercules threw at Loki, intending to hit him.

Nattie and Phil widen their eyes, shaking their heads, and both crying out, "NO!" But it was too late, Loki snapped his fingers and disappeared. The hammer that was intended to hit Loki, smashed the ice instead, freeing Fenrir.

"You IDIOT!" Nattie screamed at Hercules angrily, "Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Her question for Hercules was answered as the titan-size wolf, Fenrir, came out of his icy prison, growling and approaching the God of Thunder, Phil, and trapped Nattie.

Loki appeared, leaning against the icy cave wall, smirking with satisfaction, "Thank you, Thunder God, for comforting my time of need."

Fenrir snarled and growled at the teenagers and the goat-man, they all stared at him with wide eyes of fear.

"Oops," Hercules whispered sheepishly, before he cleared his throat, "I-I mean, o_ops." H_e said the word again, making it sound more manly.

**A/N: ****Thank you: grapejuice101, starwater09, JetCycle, LostRebel, Xitan22, AL19, Tazia, Megara, Chibi, meg, Eris, angelsweet2011, Carlisle Fan 22, Guest, MammaMia2016, TheElegantFaerie, Peasweet01 for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story.**


	5. Twilight of the Gods part 5

_**Twilight of the Gods part 5**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

Fenrir was snarling and growling at the three Grecians. Nattie was tied up, so she can't do anything to save herself. Phil was right behind Hercules, using him as a shield. Hercules wasn't afraid, he'll defeat the wolf and save Asgard and Nattie from Loki.

"I'm not afraid of your big bad wolf!" Hercules stated proudly, "I'm a god!"

Fenrir blew cold air at Hercules, trapping him in an icy chamber. Phil and Nattie looked at Fenrir in shock, hoping that the wolf won't do the same thing to them.

Loki chuckled wickedly, leaning his body against the ice, Hercules was trapped in, "Still not reading the runes on the wall, are you, Herc? You see you taking Thor's job was part of my whole vision, Brother. Without Thor, Ragnarok is a done deal!"

"But I-I defeated Thor in combat!" Hercules said.

Nattie sighed sadly, shaking her head, "No, you didn't, Herc."

Hercules couldn't move his head to face Nattie, so he used his periphial vision to look at her questionably, "What? Nattie, what are you talking about?"

"She's right, Herc," Loki explained as he grew taller, "You didn't stand a chance against our former God of Thunder; so I lend you a helping hand. _I'M_ the one who defeated Thor, Brother."

"As I shall defeat YOU, LOKI!" a loud voice cried out. Everyone turned their heads to see Thor entering the icy cave, riding his former chariot and goats.

Nattie's eyes brightened with hope, "My hero!"

The thought of Thor saving the day was dead, when Fenrir blew his icy cold air at Thor, trapping him and his ride inside, the same way Hercules was trapped.

"Some hero," Nattie grumbled under her breath, leaning her body back against the icy wall.

Phil sighed, "Okay, I guess it's up to me." Before he could do anything, he was trapped in his own icy chamber by Fenrir.

Nattie looked around and realized that she was the only one besides Loki, who didn't have the same fate as the others. She was already suffering the chains, why did she need to suffer more ice? Loki and Fenrir turned to look at her trembling state. She didn't want to beg for her freedom, but what choice did she have?

"Okay, I'm already trapped in these chains," Nattie gestured herself, "Please don't make your wolf blow his cold air at me!"

Loki laughed wickedly, "Nattie. Nattie. My sweet. Relax. I'm not going to trap you."

Nattie widen her eyes in shock, "Wait. Y-You're not."

"Of course not. In fact, I'm going to set you free."

"WHAT?!" Hercules, Phil, Thor, and Nattie cried in unison. Loki snapped his fingers, and the chains around Nattie disappeared.

"Why?!" Nattie demanded, as she rubbed her sore arms, "I mean not that I'm not happy about this arrangement, but why? What's the catch?!"

Loki tapped his chin, "Well, there is _one_ thing you have to do for me in exchange for your freedom from imprisonment. I told you I have plans for you, Modern Girl."

"Modern girl?" Phil questioned out loud, not entirely sure what Loki meant by that.

Nattie ignored Phil and continued questioning Loki, "What do you want?"

"Well, you see, Nattie, a king has everything. He has a royal palace, subjects, guards, prisoners- you get the picture. But do you know what's missing?"

Nattie furrowed her brows, thinking hard about his question. She shrugged, silently asking Loki for the answer.

"A queen," Loki snapped his fingers, and Nattie's appearance changed dramatically. She was wearing a gray blue dress with a collar. Nattie looked down at herself then looked back at Loki with confusion.

Hercules gasped in shock, "Loki, what did you do to Nattie's hair?!"

Nattie's eyes widen in panic, "My hair?!" Nattie turned around to see her reflection. She noticed that her new make up was gothic. She felt like she's fifteen again. Her hair was up in a braided bun, but that's not the shocking part. The red streaks in her hair changed into a dark blue color. Nattie covered her mouth and stared at her reflection in horror.

"What do you think, Nattie? You like the makeover?"

"What do I think? What do I think?!" Nattie whirled around to face Loki with an infuriated look in her brown eyes, "My hair is blue! IT'S BLUE!"

"Not really," Phil said, "Most of your hair brown, he just changed the color of your streaks."

"IT'S BLUE!" Nattie repeated angrily. "Change my hair back!"

Loki shook his head, "No can do, Nattie. I don't want my queen to dress differently as me. You look a lot better in blue, don't you think?"

"Why do you want me? Didn't you say that you were trying to toy with my emotions to get me to help you?!"

Loki shrugged, "Yeah, but you got style, Girl. You're ruthless, cunning, and mostly hot! I had a wife that's got the looks, but nothing compared to yours."

Nattie's facial expression changed into disbelief, "Wait. Did you say that you're married?"

"A goddess named Sigyn. She's a sweetheart to me, but she's too perky for my taste. But now that you're here, that will changed."

"Forget it, Loki!" Nattie snapped, "I'm not going to marry a married man! That's disgusting!"

"Oh, relax, Nattie. I can divorce the goddess before the wedding."

"There's not going to be a wedding. I refuse to be queen! Even if I did, I'm not going to rule in this cold climate with YOU!" She pointed at him in disgust.

"Hey, it's better than staying at Jotunheim."

"Forget it!"

Loki sighed in disappointment, "Fine. Have it your way." He turned to his wolf companion, "Fenrir, do your stuff."

Nattie widen her eyes as she stared at the wolf in fear. Fenrir huffed and puffed, but before he blew his icy air...

"I mean YES! YES!" Nattie cried out, laughing sheepishly, "Of course. I'll be... happy to be your queen. Did I forget to mention that I always have a thing for bad guys."

If it was the Tom Hiddleston version of Loki asking her for marriage, Nattie would've said yes in a heartbeat; but when it came to _this_ Loki, she couldn't. However, she had two choices. It was either become Queen of Asgard and not be imprison, or be trapped in a freezing chamber for eternity. Nattie hated the cold and be a prisoner, so her answer was obvious: do what Loki wanted.

"Why am I not surprised?!" Phil cried out.

"Nattie!" Hercules said.

"What?!" Nattie asked, "I'm just being honest. I don't want to be in a crystal prison! I hate the cold! I would rather walk free and rule beside a villain, then be stuck in ice for all eternity. This is not my climate as you can tell." She turned to Loki, who was smirking at her wickedly.

Loki was riding Fenrir out the cave with Nattie riding behind him, her arms were around his waist to keep herself from falling off.

"Giants awake!" Loki commanded at a large hill of snow, "It's time to rock and roll! It's show time!"

The snow was falling down and slowly transformed into two snow giants. They marched and chanted one word, "Ragnarök! Ragnarök!" They repeated the word as they stomped passed a sign that said Olympus.

"I'm not the enthusiasm, Guys," Loki said as he pointed at the opposite direction, they were heading, "but Valhalla is _that_ way."

Nattie blinked at this. She suddenly had a déjà vu moment. What did this scene reminded Nattie of? Nattie couldn't think, because the giants turned around and continued stomping to Valhalla. Fenrir followed the giants.

Nattie looked down at her left hand, where her new engagement ring was at. It was thin silver band with many crystal gems around it, and in the middle was huge sapphire stone. She hated to admit it, but it was beautiful. She tried to take it off, but the ring was enchanted, only Loki can take it off.

She hoped and prayed that Hercules get out of his icy imprisonment and save her before she married Loki.

**~000~**

Hercules groaned, "Loki's right. I wasn't ready to be a god!"

Thor's eyes were on the cave floor, noticing the Mjolner lying on the ground, "The hammer!"

"Huh?" Hercules asked Thor.

"The Mjolner will return to the hand of the thunder god. You need only wield it to do so."

"Oh. Cool!" Hercules closed his eyes, trying to summon the hammer. "Mjolner, here boy." The Mjolner rise and began hitting against the cave walls. "Oops!" Hercules cried sheepishly. He tried to summon Mjolner to break him free, but he had no control over it.

**~000~**

Meanwhile in Valhalla, the twins were shoveling the snow, but stopped when they heard stomping noises.

"Oh, hey! Oh boy!" The first twin said, "Here comes Loki."

Loki and Nattie arrived along with Fenrir and the snow giants.

"That's Fenrir and those are the giants there," he added.

The second twin nodded in agreement, "Uh-huh. Yep. Yep."

Odin came out of the shed, not acting alarmed like he should be. "Ragnarok!" Odin pulled out a horn from his helmet and blew on it, signaling everyone to run for their lives. Everyone evacuated the shed and did just that.

Nattie stared down at them in disbelief, "Why is Odin running?! Why isn't he fighting back?! He's the king of Asgard! He should be battling not hiding!"

"Oh, Nattie, everyone knows that no one can't defeat Ragnarok!" Loki said.

"Well, everyone thought that no one can defeat the titans in Greece, but Zeus can fight them just fine and didn't run away!" Nattie glared up at Loki, who's eyes were on a wooden tablet. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Loki waved at her nonchalantly, "I'm all ears, sweetheart." His eyes were on the clipboard and not on his future wife, "Let's see... _When Ragnarok comes, the wolf Fenrir swallows the sun whole._" Loki finished reading with a chuckle, "Who writes this stuff, huh?! I love it!" He slammed the wooden tablet on the snowy ground. Fenrir flew in the air and did what the prophecy said. He swallowed the sun whole. Nattie gasped in shock, not seeing the sun anymore. Not only it was dark, but the freezing atmosphere was worse.

"Why did the wolf swallow the sun?!" Nattie demanded.

"Part of the prophecy, babe," Loki explained as Fenrir's paws returned to the ground.

"Well, c-can we sk-k-kip that part?" Nattie's teeth chattered and her body shivered, "I'm freezing!"

"No can do, my queen!"

Nattie frowned at his nickname for her. Shouldn't the king listened to his queen? Nattie already knew that her marriage with Loki was going to be dysfunctional. She didn't even want to get married. She hated him, but apparently, Loki didn't care what she thought.

**~000~**

"Fenrir has swallowed the sun," Thor said, realizing it was pitch black outside.

Hercules groaned, "This is a total disaster! Thor, m-maybe you should be thunder god."

"Impossible!" Thor's face softened, when he thought carefully about that option, "Unless... you give up your godhood."

"If it would save Asgard, it is the _only_ heroic thing to do. I, Hercules, here by surrender my powers to Thor!" As soon as he said it, Hercules' powers and armor disappeared, then reappeared on Thor. Now everything was back to the way it should be.

Thor laughed triumphantly, then his eyebrows furrowed with determination, "Come to your master, mighty hammer!" Then, the Mijolner obeyed Thor, and smashed Thor's icy chamber. Thor wield the hammer, and freed Hercules and Phil.

"Thanks," Hercules said as he stretched his arms, "Now go! Save Asgard and rescue Nattie!"

"I'll return with her unharmed, Hercules," Thor slapped his reigns on the chariot, and the goats took off, heading to Valhalla.

**~000~**

Loki clasped his hands together, "Alright. Let's ice this pop stand." Loki got off Fenrir, then helped his future queen off and set her down on the ground. Unlike Loki, Nattie was still small. Fenrir blew cold air at Odin, Frigga, and the twins, trapping them in their new crystal prison.

"You know you're going to fail!" Nattie spoke up, showing her hatred to her fiancée.

Loki chuckled wickedly, "Am I?"

"It's in your nature," Nattie stated, "You're the bad guy, and bad guys always lose."

"I thought you were unsupportive henchwoman before, but now you're acting like this heroine."

"I'm cruel, but I'm not that cruel."

Before Loki could respond to that, his head was hit by a chariot, that belonged to Thor.

"Traitorous trickster!" Thor cried out as he flew passed Loki, then swooped down and grabbed Nattie. He flew back up in the sky, holding on the reigns with one hand and wrapping his other arm around Nattie protectively.

"Thor?!" Loki looked around to see that his future queen was no where to be seen. He raised his head up to see Thor in the sky along with his future bride, "Tsk. Tsk. Labels. Labels."

**~000~**

"You think the good guys are winning?" Phil asked Hercules.

Hercules smiled with confidence, "Oh yeah! I mean with Thor in there, how can they lose?"

Hercules' question was answered when Thor returned. Thor didn't keep his promise; Nattie wasn't with him. He was once again trapped in an icy chamber, along with his chariot and goats, his magic gloves, and the Mjolner.

"Now what?!" Phil demanded.

"Oh, how should I know?" Hercules asked, waving his arms up dramatically, "I'm not a god!"

"But you _are_ a hero," a voice said.

Hercules turned around to see a cloud image of Odin behind him.

"I mean that's what your resume said?" Odin asked.

"Yeah, but that's all I am, just a hero in training," Hercules replied. "I mean- I-I can't stop Ragnarok!"

"Well, that's how Loki figured it. Me? I just don't see it that way."

"Really?"

"Of course the most important question is... how do _you_ see it?" Odin asked.

Then, a look of determination appeared on Hercules' face.

**~000~**

"I hate you," Nattie grumbled, now stuck on a throne made out of crystal ice. Her hand was chained to the throne, while holding a cup of mead with the other.

"Okay, I'm happy to provide everybody with a new organizational chart that will reflect a new power structure," Loki said happily, holding a cup of mead in his hand. "There's me, my queen, and..." He waved his hand nonchalantly, "there's everybody else." Loki lifted his hand up to take his drink.

"Sorry, hot shot!" Loki paused his mid-sip and turned to see Phil behind him. "No can do! I'm afraid we have creative differences here! Right, Herc?"

Nattie's eyes brightened filled with hope, when she spotted Hercules holding the Mjolner. She hoped that he learned how to control the hammer this time.

Loki scoffed as he laid his arm against a mountain, "Please, you're so out of your league."

Hercules tossed the hammer casually, "I know it's the thunder god's hammer... but they consider me a stand in!" Hercules tossed the hammer at Loki, who's eyes widen as the hammer knocked him out. Loki collapsed on the snowy ground, unconsciously.

"Nice work, Herc!" Phil complimented him.

"Yeah," Nattie agreed as she stared at Loki's motionless body, "I just wished I was the first one to hit him."

A sound of a monstrous roar was made. Fenrir ran towards Hercules.

"Uh, Herc, can you knock him out with the hammer too?" Nattie asked nervously.

"You know..." Hercules glared angrily at Fenrir, "we're kinda using that sun!" As Fenrir was ready to pounce, Hercules jumped and kicked him in the gut, causing him to spit out the sun.

The sun flew out of Fenrir's mouth and landed on the snowy ground. Hercules grabbed his tail and tossed him far away. Hercules turned around and gasped when two snow giants were behind him. "Giants," Hercules mumbled as he face palmed, "It had to be giants."

"Shake, battle, and roll, Kid!" Phil advised him.

"I don't think so," Hercules put on Thor's iron gloves and ran towards the sun, "A different kind of giant..." Hercules grunted as he lifted the heavy sun, "A different kind of weapon!"

When the snow giants approached Hercules, the sun shined on the giants, melting them instantly. The melted giants roared in defeat as they turned into a river. Hercules turned around and used the sun to melt the icy prison, the gods were trapped in, and Nattie's throne and chain.

When Nattie's chair and chain melted, Nattie fell into a large puddle of water. She let out a loud cry, the water was obviously freezing. Now Nattie was cold and soaking wet. The gods cheered happily, as Hercules tossed the sun back into the sky where it belonged.

**~000~**

"Well, now Loki has been vanquished by some southern kid," the first twin said as he and his brother pulled a chain.

The second twin nodded in agreement, "Uh-huh. That's not too bad a deal there."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Loki's wrists were chained. Behind him was Fenrir, who's paws were chained and a muzzle around his mouth. "Was that some kind of prophecy deal?" Loki asked, "Like that sort of was destined and now that's just forgotten? Is that what's happening?"

"Yeah, right!" Phi said, "The Norns said that Thor had to wield the hammer."

Odin smiled and laid his hand on Thor's shoulder, "Thor _did_ wield the hammer, but the prophecy never said he had to hit anything with it." Odin pulled his hand off of Thor's shoulder and laid his other hand on Hercules'. "Turns out that was just a job for Hercules; and thanks to Loki, the boy was here to play his part."

"Yeah, well, happy to help," Hercules said as he handed the weapons back to Thor. "So uh... is Nattie going to ride home with us, or is she going to stay here?"

"Once your friend is warm enough and dry enough to travel, she will return to Greece," Odin said.

"Great!" Hercules walked with Thor, "So how about you give us ride back home?"

"Why don't you stay?!" Thor suggested, "JOIN US!"

Hercules winced in pain from Thor's booming voice. He raised his hands up and laughed nervously, "Uh, no offence, but... I very much like to go back to Greece."

"Why?!" Thor demanded as he watched Hercules and Phil walking away. "What does Greece have that Asgard doesn't?!"

The cold breeze went through Hercules' skin and Phil's fur.

Phil shivered and answered, "Two words... Mediterranean climate."

**A/N: Finally, I finished the episode! ****Thank you: ella123456, nightmaster000, LostRebel, starwater09, Carlisle Fan 22, Peasweet01, Guest reviewers, Xitan 22, TheElegantFaerie, Super Maurryn, K9Train, and Born in the 20th Century for reviewing. I also want to thank the readers who favorite and followed this story.**

**Spoiler Alert: For the Hattie fans, Hades and Nattie will have a reunion in the next chapter.**

**Also for the Marvel fans out there, I'm currently working on a Thor fanfic. I wanted to write one, ever since I saw Thor 2. I haven't published it yet, but hopefully, I will as soon as I finish my other fanfics.**


	6. A Hattie Reunion Part 1

_**A Hattie Reunion part 1**_

_**Disclaimer: read the beginning**_

Nattie was wrapped in a fur blanket, sitting near a fire place. She changed into an apron dress and fur boots. She removed the horrible make up, but couldn't figure out how to color her hair back to normal.

"Lady Nattie," a sweet voice called for her. Nattie turned around to face a Valkyrie, who was holding her queen attire. "I folded your dress. Here." She handed the dress to Nattie, who looked at it with disgust.

"Thanks," Nattie grumbled as she tossed the dress in the fire pit.

The Valkyrie gasped and stared at the burning dress in horror, "Lady Nattie, why would you do that?! It was beautiful!"

Nattie nodded in agreement, "Yes, it was, but that dress is a bad memory. That dress was forced on me, when I agreed to marry Loki to save my skin."

"But I thought Lord Loki was-"

"Married? Yeah, and he still is. That disgusting pig."

"So you aren't married to him?"

Nattie scoffed, "No, I am."

"Then why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

"What?!" Nattie looked at her left hand and realized that the crystal ring was still on her finger. She forgot all about it. She needed to find Loki and make him remove it. If he didn't cooperate, she'll have to force him.

**~000~**

Nattie arrived at a cave where Odin and the twins said Loki would be punished. The cave was dark, but lightly lit by a couple of lanterns.

"Loki!" Nattie called his name. When she didn't get a response, she repeated his name louder, "LOKI!"

After a minute of waiting and still no response, Nattie figured that she was in the wrong cave and should check out another. When she turned around to exit, a loud painful scream was made inside.

Nattie whirled around with wide eyes of fear, "Loki, is that you?!"

More screams of pain was made, Nattie rushed deep inside the cave. Thank God that the lanterns were on, other wise she would've trip or fall on something hard in the dark.

She finally located the screams, and finally found Loki. He was chained to a rock, and there was a snake above him dripping venom (causing Loki to scream in pain). Nattie was officially uncomfortable, not because of Loki's torture, it's because she's seeing Loki more than she wanted. He was fully naked!

"Whoa! Whoa!" Nattie cried out, turning her body around, blushing beet red.

Loki continued to cringe, and turned his head to the side to see Nattie's backside. "Aww, Nattie... (Grr!) babe, you're here. (OW!) You coming to see me (AHHH!) suffer? You only need to turn around to see me live my (AAAAH!) anguish."

"Loki, why are you naked?" Nattie asked, refusing to turn around.

Loki continued to scream, but he's talking to her as if nothing happened to him, "As much as I want to talk (OOOW!) I'm in the middle of something (AAAH!) important!"

Keeping her eyes away from Loki's body, Nattie found a big stick, knocking out the snake cold. The venom that was dripping out of the snake's mouth stopped.

Loki finally had a chance to breathe and regain his composure, "Phew! That's so much better. Thanks babe, you have no idea how grateful I am, _really _grateful."

"Yeah, I know," Nattie looked down at herself and realized that she's wearing a fur coat. She could use that to cover Loki's nakedness. "Here," Nattie took off the coat and laid it on Loki, covering the important parts.

"What?" Loki asked, "You don't like what you see?"

"Shut up!" Nattie snapped, still blushing.

"Look, not that I'm not thankful for your efforts to help me, but I'm confused. Why?"

"Don't think that I care about you!" Nattie spat, pointing the accusing finger at him, "After what you've done to me, you don't deserve any of it!"

"So why did you do it? Why are you here?"

"I'm here for your assistance."

"Then you must be desperate," Loki smirked at that thought.

"No!" Nattie denied. "Look," she held out her hand to him that was wearing Loki's engagement ring, "we're not going to get married. Far from it! And to show the world that I'm not taken, I need you to take off this ring."

Loki chuckled, "Sorry, sweetheart, no can do."

Nattie's face turned red again, and it's not because she's blushing. This time, she's angry. "And why not?!"

Loki shrugged, "Cause I don't want to."

"I knocked out a snake for you, covered your naked body with my own coat, and _this_ is how you repay me?!"

"I never asked."

"You bastard!"

"Hey, I never asked you to do any of that stuff, Modern Girl. As you can see I'm chained here for eternity, if I suffer with venom dripping on my skin, you're going to suffer with me by wearing that ring."

"But we're not engaged!"

"We are if you wear that ring."

"You know you're not being fair about this! Why can't you just take the ring off and change my hair color back!"

"Haven't you heard the old saying, babe, _'Life's not fair'?"_

Nattie was angry, infuriated. Her eyes were narrowed, her fists clenched. She couldn't hold back. She jumped on top of him and threw punches, "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Loki didn't get the chance to protest, because Nattie was punching him non-stop.

Loki's miracle to make Nattie stop appeared. A puff of blue smoke appeared behind them, Nattie didn't noticed because she was too busy beating Loki up. Nattie's fist was in the air about to throw another punch.

"Whoa! Whoa! What do we have here?" a smooth talking voice asked.

Nattie froze still with her fist still in the air. Loki closed his eyes, waiting for another punch that never came. He opened his eyes to see Nattie looking bewildered and shocked. She lowered her fist, but didn't turn around. Can it be? Was it him? No way! Nattie believed that her mind was playing tricks with her.

"Nattie?" the voice called for her.

She heard his voice again. Nattie still denied him being here. Then, she realized the cave was getting warmer and felt a presence in the room. Cautiously, she turned.

She saw him. The god she never seen in two and a half months. The god who took her in his home when they met, knew her secrets, and known to be the nightmare of her dreams. The devil in Greek Mythology.

He looked the same, he hadn't changed a bit. Still had the blue flames and skin, the black chiton with a huge gray T-shirt underneath, and the same piercing golden eyes.

"Hades?" Nattie asked, narrowing her eyes at him, making sure that he wasn't an illusion.

"Are you going to sit there or what?" Hades asked her, showing off his grin.

Aah, he still had the fangs. Those sharp, shark-like teeth along with a serpent-like tongue.

Nattie got off of Loki and rushed to Hades' side, smiling widely at him, "Is it really you?"

"Duh!" Hades replied, "Who else do you think-" Hades was cut off when Nattie whipped her hand across the face.

Hades was taken back by the sudden contact, and the change of Nattie's tune.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Nattie cried angrily.

"In hell," Hades replied casually, rubbing his slapped face, "Babe, is this how you say hello to an old friend by a slap in the face?"

"You weren't a friend to me for the past two months!"

"Oh yeah?" Hades decided to turn the tables on her by asking his own questions, "Where the hell were you, huh?"

"In Athens!" Nattie spat at him, "I waited two and a half months for you to come visit me! I was waiting, and then I was upset-"

"Up to the point by moving out of Greece?" Hades asked, folding his arms.

Nattie furrowed her brows at him in confusion, "What?!" Nattie shook her head, "You know what?! What you say to me doesn't matter! Okay? What I don't understand is why you are here now and how did you find me?"

"Your psychic friend is how I found you. I had to threaten to burn her house down if she doesn't tell me anything. She did. And do you know the most interesting thing in that pleasant visit, Nattie?" Nattie still kept her angry gaze at him, not answering his question. That's when his flames turned yellow. "It's when she had a vision about _YOU_!" He pointed the accusing finger at her, "She says that you're getting married to a Norse god! All I wanted was to talk to you, but now I decided to stop a wedding!"

Hades' eyes were passed Nattie and on the trickster god, who's still naked underneath Nattie's coat. His flames were turning orange, "But I guess I walked into the honeymoon instead."

Nattie's jaw dropped and looked at Hades in disgust and horror. He didn't just say that? He thought that Loki and I were married. He's losing his mind!

"Hades, listen-" Nattie was cut off by Loki's wicked laugh.

"Hades, long time no see! Huh, brother?" Loki greeted him with smirk.

Hades returned the same gaze, "Luki, hi, how are you doing!" Loki frowned, hating Hades' mispronunciation of his name. "How's the newly wedded life with Nattie?"

Nattie tugged Hades' chiton to get his attention, "Hades, listen to me-"

"Oh, come on, Nattie. Don't be shy with me. I'm not mad," Hades replied sweetly still had orange flames. "I mean sure I'm a little upset that I didn't get the invite, but-"

"Hades, we're not married!" Nattie snapped angrily.

Hades' orange flames died down to a normal blue color, and he looked at her questionably. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Loki and I aren't married," Nattie repeated more gently, "I don't want to marry him!"

"Oh really?" His eyes landed on Nattie's left hand. He didn't see a wedding ring. No. He saw the engagement ring on her finger. "If you don't want to get married then why are you wearing THIS?!" Hades lifted up her left hand, showing off the ring on her finger.

"You need to understand-"

"Oh, I understand _perfectly_. Okay, babe? And you know what? It's fine. It's your life. If you want to marry a god who cheats in card games, that's fine, but you didn't have to lie to me."

"Hades-"

"I just wished you told me the real reason why you left. You gave me this emotional story about losing your mind, and didn't know what you want. Well, guess what, sweetheart, I'm not going to buy your lies from a bitch like you anymore!"

Nattie slapped him against the face, Hades whipped his head to the side and glared at his ex-henchgirl in anger.

"You bastard, you're NOT being fair!" Nattie cried angrily.

"You're right, Nattie. I'm not being fair, but don't forget that you're not fair with me either!"

"How am I not being fair with you?!" Nattie demanded.

"Let's go down memory lane, shall we?" Hades began lifting his fingers up after he list the time when Nattie wasn't fair with him, "You played both sides to save yourself! You dated Wonderboy behind my back! You didn't come to the Underworld to visit me after you left!" Nattie's mouth was open to correct him, but Hades refuse to let her talk. "And now you decided to be with another blue boy, the minute you were free from our contract."

"Do I need to list the things, you did to me that aren't fair?!"

"I don't have to be fair!" Hades snapped, "I'm a god, and you are a mortal! Do the math!"

"I don't have to do the math, I don't even like math! God, you are SO annoying! I forget how much I HATE YOU!"

"Well, news flash, babe, my feelings for you are the same!"

Loki was watching the couple argue, and he was getting annoyed.

"Would you two SHUT UP!" Loki cried out angry, making the couple stop arguing. "Seriously, I would rather have the snake drip it's venom on me than hear you guys talk!" His yelling cause the snake to come due, it's realizing what it's not doing. It resumed dripping it's venom on Loki's skin, causing him to cry out in pain.

Hades looked at the scene with confusion. He noticed the god's hands and feet handcuffed on a rock. "Okay, I'm confused right. Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Nattie rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Oh sure, now you decided to shut up and listen."

Hades' flames still orange, but he's skin was a normal blue. He really was trying not to go red, "Babe, don't push my buttons. Tell me what's up, right now."

Nattie took a deep breath and clasped her hands dramatically, not caring about Loki's screams. "Okay, here's what _really_ happened." Nattie stomped over to Loki and pointed at him, "This guy right here, Loki, came to Greece yesterday, and persuade our dear friend Herc to come to Asgard."

Hades skin turned orange, when she mentioned his rival's name; but he didn't ask any questions. He was standing there, listening to Nattie's story intently.

"He convinced Hercules to become the god of thunder, and defeat the original god who applied for the job. Everything turned out to be too good to be true. Loki turned out to be a LYING SNAKE, he's not called the trickster god for nothing! His plan was like yours. He planned to take over Asgard and become king!"

Hades rolled his eyes, _Great. Now I have a copy cat. _"Okay, how were you dragged into this engagement? And is Wonderbreath currently a god?" That second question scared him a little. If Hercules was a god, Hades wouldn't stand a chance for power.

"I'm getting to that." Nattie assured him, "As for your first question, Hercules told me where he's going, and I decided to tag along. You know give him support, but then I figured out that I helped Loki with his plan to defeat Odin's nephew, Thor. With Thor out of the picture, Loki has a chance for the crown."

"Still didn't answer my question," Hades silently repeated the question more impatiently.

"Which one?"

"Both."

Nattie sighed, "When I figured out what Loki was really up, I confronted him. That was a dumb mistake. He grabbed me and then offered me to be his future queen!"

"Why didn't you say no?!"

"Believe me, Hades, I wanted to say no. If he was Tom Hiddleston, I would have no problem saying yes."

Hades narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief, "Could you repeat what you just said?"

Nattie closed her mouth, realizing she talked too much. She dismissed his question with a wave, "Never mind that. Bottom line is even if I did say no, he would've had his pet wolf trap me in a frozen chamber!"

Nattie shook her head, "And you know me, I don't do jail, and I can't handle the cold. It was either walk free and be in prison by a marriage, or literally be in a prison and freeze to death. I didn't have a choice. Not only did he forced me to wear this stupid ring, but he also changed my hair!" She pointed at color of her hair that used to be brown and red, it's now blue and brown. "My streaks were supposed to be red, you know!"

"So I heard," Hades mumbled. "Okay, what happened after? Why is he trapped here and not ruling Asgard out there?" Hades gestured to the entrance of the cave. "And is Hercules a god, yes or no?"

"No."

Nattie's reply made Hades exhaled with relief. If Hercules was currently a god, then he'll ruin Hades' chance of taking over.

She continued, "After all the chaos and violence, Hercules finally defeated Loki and freed me, and Loki was sentenced to suffer venom for all eternity."

"What a happy ending," Hades mumbled sarcastically, "If you are freed from the cheat, then why are you here with him - not to mention on top of him when I came in."

"Because I need him to take off this enchanted ring and change my hair back!" Nattie gestured the ring on her finger and pointed at her blue streaks, "I hate him! I hated that he forced me to do things I don't want to!"

"I know you don't," Hades mumbled.

"I don't like to be treated like I'm an item!" The thought of being a personal belonging upset Nattie.

"I know," Hades said louder with irritation.

"Nobody is going to treat me like nothing! I'm a person, and I have feelings!" Nattie cried, "I demand to be treated with respect and dignity!"

"Alright. Alright!" Hades burst into flames, "I get it! Enough with the dramatic speech, oi! No need to get all worked up!"

"Oh, and that reminds me," Nattie continued as if he didn't say anything. "Did you know that he has knowledge of me from the future?" That revelation made Hades widen his eyes in shock and disbelief. "He also stole the information of me from the Underworld! Did you know that it was missing?!"

"Uh, no, I did NOT know that!" Hades glided his way to Loki, and knocked the snake out. Loki's screams had calmed down. "Okay, Nuka-"

"Loki!" the trickster corrected him.

"Who cares?!" Hades grabbed his bare shoulders and shook him roughly, "You stole something from me, and I want it back. NOW!"

Loki laughed sheepishly, "Hades, chill out. You don't see me getting angry."

"True, but I will be _very_ angry if you don't give back what's mine!"

"And change my hair back!" Nattie added, pointing at her blue streaks.

Hades glared at her questionably, "Why do you want to change your hair back? I think you look good in blue."

"It doesn't matter, Hades!" Nattie snapped, "I want my hair back!"

Hades raised his hands up, "Okay. Okay. Chill out."

"I have been chilling!" Nattie snapped, as she rubbed her arms trying to keep her arms warm. She wished that Loki wasn't naked, she would've been warm by now. "I've done nothing but chill in this frozen wasteland!"

Hades groaned as he turned back to Loki, waiting for the god to return the folder he stole in the Underworld, "Well?!"

"You know, Hades, I would." Loki replied with a faint smirk, "Seriously, I would love to return the scroll, I borrowed-"

"Borrowed?!" Hades laughed, then made a fireball with one hand, "I don't think taking something without asking is borrowing. I should fry you for saying that."

Loki let out a nervous laugh, but when the fireball got too close to his face, he was scared. "Okay! Okay!" Loki tried to scoot away from the fireball, but the chains were keeping him from doing so. "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

Hades smirked in satisfaction, "Good. Glad you decided to cooperate."

"Look, Hades, we both have one thing in common. We both know how to make a deal. I can help you two out, but what do I get out of it?"

"Not get fried."

"Besides that."

"What do you want?"

Loki chuckled, "Isn't obvious, Brother?" He clanged his chains in fast motion, showing Hades what he wanted.

Hades scoffed, "You seriously think I would set you free?"

"Of course. Your scroll of Nattie is at a place, only _I _know where it is. If you fry me, then you'll never be able to find it. Just let me go, I'll go back to that hiding spot, get it, come back, and give the scroll to you. No problem."

"Quit the lying, you snake!" Nattie snapped, "You showed me that folder without having to do any teleportation. You just waved your hand, and made it appear with no problem."

Hades narrowed his eyes at the trickster, crossing his arms over his chest.

Loki laughed and nodded his head at his former fiancée, "Can't get pass you, can I, Modern Girl?"

"Just give us what we want!" Nattie commanded, "Or _I_ will hurt you!"

"Look, my offer is fair. Okay?!" Loki insisted, "I want to get out of this prison,_ you,"_ Loki nodded his head at Hades, "want the scroll about your girl's info back, and _you," _Loki nodded his head back at Nattie, "want your old hairdo. So what do you say? Deal?"

Hades paused, considering this deal, "If I set you free, how do you I know you'll back out on the deal."

"Hades, please, I'm offended," Loki acted as if he's hurt, "I'm a lot of things. I liar, a cheat, even a trickster, but I'm always a man of my word."

"You just said that you're a liar!" Nattie pointed out.

"True, but I'm always truthful when it comes to promises."

"And how do we know that you won't lie about that?" Hades asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out..." Loki trailed off, silently daring him to set him free. Hades stared down at the prisoner challengingly. Nattie looked at both of them, waiting anxiously for one of them to make the first move. Will Hades actually do it?

**A/N: Thank you: JetCycle, grapejuice101, nightmaster000, aswmpup, AL19, Megaraloveshercules2002, Axelgirl, Carlisle Fan 22, Megara, MommaMia2016, gordhanx, Xitan22, Eris, SuperMaurryn, Guest, K9Train, LostRebel, Peasweet01, and SecondaryPsychopath for reviewing.**

**As you can the start of Hattie's reunion wasn't pleasant, just like how they started their business relationship back at Season 1. Will they get better in part 2? What episode should I do next? Review!**

**For those who are fans of Thor, I will tell you that I will definitely publish my new Thor fanfic soon. What I meant soon, I mean ****_very soon s_omewhere in December. For those who ask about the parings, will my OC pair with Thor or Loki... The story will definitely be a Loki/OC fic but an eventual one. I personally like Thor and Jane together. Just like my other stories, it will go through the storyline, but it'll have my own twist so you won't be reading the same story over again. That's boring!**

**For those who are a fan of my Batman fic, _Love is Merely a Madness, _I just finished it, and planned on making the sequel in 2015. All the details of the sequel will be in the epilogue of the story.**

**Hopefully, I'll update part 2 of this Hattie reunion soon, but with the holidays coming up and the new stories in progress, I don't think it's possible. But I'll try my best, so please be patient. Thank you. If you can please check out my other fics and give me your opinion. Again, thank you.**


End file.
